Bemvindo ao Armário de Vassouras
by Sartre e Mae
Summary: O Armário de Vassouras: você pode ser quem quiser, mas não vai se lembrar depois. Drarry. Pós Relíquias da Morte, canon.
1. Parte 1

**Bem-vindo ao Armário de Vassouras** por _Janice Chess_

traduzido por Rebecca Mae  
tradução betada por Ivich Sartre

**Pares:** Drarry (Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter), Harry/OMC (Harry e personagem masculino original) implícito e menções de Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione e Dean/Seamus.  
**Cronologia:** Compatível com as Relíquias da Morte; epílogo ambíguo.  
**Resumo:** O Armário de Vassouras - você pode ser quem quiser, mas não se lembrará disso depois.

**Nota da autora: **Inspirado pela sugestão do Eros Affair, "Prometo me lembrar do seu nome mais tarde". Obrigada a waterbird por ser minha beta e a wook77 e yodels pelo encorajamento e conselhos.

**Hospedado em:** janicechess . livejournal . com

* * *

Parte 1

O anúncio jazia inocente no canto esquerdo inferior da página seis d'O Profeta Diário, escrito em negrito num plano de fundo branco e simples.

"SE CONSEGUE LER ISTO, VOCÊ É VIADO".

"Mas que inferno?", disse Harry. "Olha esse anúncio!".

Ele e Ron estavam sentados em uma pequena mesa redonda na sala de descanso dos aurores. As aulas daquele dia haviam acabado, mas estavam esperando até as cinco da tarde para irem para casa, quando a multidão nos pontos de aparição e de flu teria se dispersado. Não importava muito se estavam aqui ou lá, de qualquer forma. Depois de quase dois anos de treinamento exaustivo, esta sala, com suas cadeiras de lã estampada e mesas lisas de madeira, parecia tanto seu lar quanto o flat em que viviam.

Ron inclinou-se para olhar para onde Harry apontava e franziu o cenho. "Caldeirões pela metade do preço no Castelo dos Caldeirões? O que há de errado com isso?".

Harry virou-se para Ron, palavras de indignação morrendo em sua língua, e então olhou novamente para o jornal.

"SE SEU AMIGO NÃO CONSEGUE LER, ENTÃO ELE NÃO É VIADO. MAS VOCÊ CONSEGUE. ENTÃO VOCÊ É".

"Ah, bem é que, hum", gaguejou Harry, "é um preço muito bom. Devíamos dizer pra, hum...". Nomes de colegas de classe antigos perpassaram sua mente. Quem trabalhava com poções? Ninguém. Pelo amor de Merlin, por que ninguém escolhera ser um criador de Poções?

"… Auror Doyle?". Ron estava franzindo o cenho para Harry agora.

Manchas vermelhas espalharam-se nas bochechas de Harry. Doyle era seu instrutor de poções. Bem naquela manhã ele os havia ensinado a preparar uma poção do sono usando ingredientes que podiam ser encontrados em qualquer mercearia trouxa.

"Isso! Auror Doyle. Aposto que ele sempre pode precisar... De mais caldeirões", disse Harry fracamente O anúncio havia mudado de novo.

"NÃO ACREDITA? COMO ISSO TE FAZ SENTIR?".

Harry sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca levantando-se conforme o texto desaparecia e... Caramba, isso era um pênis ereto? Era enorme e duro e então, de repente, havia um rosto de um homem ali, e ele deslizava sua língua pelo pênis e então colocava na boca de uma vez, e agora não eram só os pêlos da nuca de Harry que estavam se erguendo.

O homem começou a subir e descer pela extensão do pênis, mais rápido e mais rápido. Então, quando estava começando a ficar realmente bom, a imagem desapareceu, substituída pelo texto no mesmo negrito.

"VIU? A GENTE TE DISSE. DÊ UMA GOZADA NO ARMÁRIO DE VASSOURAS¹".

Harry sabia que Ron estava falando com ele, mas não conseguia ouvi-lo devido ao ruído em seus ouvidos.

* * *

Durante a semana seguinte, Harry recusou-se a sequer olhar para o jornal receoso de ter mais revelações pessoais desconfortáveis, as quais eram, a propósito, ostensivamente errôneas. Foi muito cuidadoso para não pensar na breve cena que lhe fora mostrada, mesmo que ela parecesse ter sido gravada atrás de suas pálpebras.

Conseqüentemente, Ron comentou a mudança de seus hábitos de leitura, perguntando-lhe em uma tarde se O Profeta ofendera-o de alguma maneira. Harry já havia aprendido, àquela altura, que se Ron notava alguma coisa, era porque era bem óbvio para todo mundo. Então, no dia seguinte durante o almoço, apanhou o jornal e começou a ler, jurando evitar olhar para quaisquer anúncios escritos em negrito simples.

Desta vez, contudo, usaram uma caligrafia elegante contra um plano de fundo cinza brando, bem no meio de um artigo sobre a nova apanhadora do _Wimborne Wasps_."Parabéns! Você se resolveu. Não está pronto para admitir ao mundo? Nós também não. Venha ao Armário de Vassouras. Privacidade e discrição 100% garantidas. Seu segredo está seguro conosco".

Abaixo disso havia um endereço em Londres. Harry fez uma carranca. Ele não era gay. Gostava de mulheres. Bem, de algumas mulheres. Por exemplo, gostava de Ginny. Provavelmente iam até voltar algum dia. Ela estava na Holanda agora - sua busca de ver o mundo parecia ter emperrado ali - e ele não pensava nela com freqüência, mas às vezes pensava. Pensava em seu rosto e suas pernas macias e esguias. Algumas vezes pensava em homens também, claro, mas sempre havia alguma coisa nos homens em que reparava... Não que parecessem mulheres, mas lembravam-no da mulher com a qual fantasiava de maneiras que ele não podia definir. Alguma coisa nesses homens simplesmente... Confundiam seu cérebro. Não significava que não fosse hétero.

É claro, tudo bem não ser hétero. Quando Dean e Seamus fizeram seu surpreendente comunicado - surpreendente para Harry, ao menos -, o mundo não acabara para ele. Na verdade, pareciam mais felizes que nunca. Mas esses eram eles e...

"Ei", disse Ron, "o jantar em comemoração de Seamus e Dean é final de semana que vem, não é?".

Harry quase derrubou o jornal. Estava pensando alto?

"Eu não disse nada sobre Seamus e Dean".

"Hum, não, parceiro, eu disse. Agorinha", disse Ron. "Tá se sentindo bem? Talvez aquele feitiço atordoante mexeu com seus miolos um pouco".

No dia anterior, Harry fora atingido por um feitiço atordoante durante o treinamento, quando falhou em bloquear o ataque de seu instrutor. Fechou os olhos por um segundo e a próxima coisa que ficou sabendo era que estava caído de costas, olhando para os rostos preocupados de seus colegas estagiários.

"Estou bem. Desculpa, eu estava só lendo esse artigo sobre, uh, os Wimborne Wasps".

"Ah, é? É sobre a nova apanhadora? Ouvi dizer que ela é brilhante. Ugh, os Cannons não têm chance contra eles. E estávamos indo tão bem esse ano. Quase ganhamos a última partida!".

Harry grunhiu, reservado, conforme Ron continuava a descrever, alto e com detalhes, como seu time de quadribol favorito quase havia derrotado o segundo pior time da liga. Fora o ponto alto da vida de Ron. Harry já tinha ouvido tudo antes. Repetidamente. E todo mundo também, aparentemente: a sala de descanso explodiu no som de uma dúzia de vozes gritando variações de "Ei, cala a boca, Ron!". Uma seleção de comida choveu em sua mesa, com um croissant errante atingindo Harry na cabeça.

Durante a comoção, o anúncio ficou em silêncio e imóvel, e mesmo assim Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Algo precisava ser feito.

* * *

Harry ficou parado no pavimento, observando a suposta localização do Armário de Vassouras cautelosamente. Mesmo sendo uma noite sem lua, e mesmo a iluminação pública mais próxima estando queimada, e mesmo usando a capa de invisibilidade, estava com medo de ser visto. O anúncio alegara que o lugar era completamente privativo, mas como poderia se tinha uma entrada bem no meio da rua? Mesmo que fosse escondida de... De pessoas que não conseguiam enxergar o anúncio, pessoas que conseguiam ainda podiam vê-lo.

"Isso é ridículo", murmurou Harry. Ele devia simplesmente ir para casa. Estava em pé ali há uma hora e não vira nenhuma pessoa entrar ou sair. Havia sido uma má idéia.

A porta abriu-se e então se fechou de novo, silenciosamente. Ainda assim, sequer uma alma podia ser vista na rua. Outro homem gay invisível? Exceto que ele não era gay. Então, isso faria dos dois um homem gay invisível em potencial e um homem definitivamente invisível, definitivamente não gay, mas definitivamente confuso.

Ou... Talvez alguém estivesse convidando-o para entrar.

Respirou fundo e andou em direção à porta. Segurou a maçaneta da porta, sentindo o latão frio sob sua palma. A porta era sem janela e a pintura estava descascando, mas Harry podia discernir um padrão ornamental sob camadas de sujeira urbana e anos de uso. Estudou o design atentamente.

"Não estou protelando", sussurrou para si próprio, "estou admirando a beleza deste objeto comum".

Havia ido longe demais para retroceder agora. Com sua próxima inspiração, abriu a porta e entrou no Armário de Vassouras.

* * *

Não era nada do que ele havia esperado.

Imaginara um espaço iluminado obscuramente, mobiliado com divãs macios de couro preto e um bar ao longo da parede mais afastada, destacados com toques de cromo polido e iluminados por trás para mostrar dramaticamente uma vasta ostentação das melhores bebidas alcoólicas nacionais e importadas. Em sua imaginação, belos homens bem vestidos reclinavam-se nos divãs, sentavam-se ao bar ou ficavam em pé em grupos de três a cinco pessoas, falando em tons baixos que enchiam o aposento de um murmúrio agradável.

Harry pestanejou e lutou contra a vontade de espirrar. Ao menos tinha acertado na parte do "iluminado obscuramente".

O homem grisalho à mesa não ergueu o olhar. Seus cabelos e roupas estavam cobertos por uma camada de poeira, bem como o resto do aposento. O teto alto mal era visível através da escuridão. Um candelabro de cristal apagado balançava fracamente, teias de aranha penduradas como cipós.

"Primeira vez aqui?", o homem perguntou, apanhando uma pena úmida e lambendo seu polegar antes de folhear um enorme livro de registros com capa de couro a sua frente. Harry podia ver fileiras e mais fileiras de texto numa letra ilegível dividido organizadamente em colunas. O homem mergulhou a pena no que deveria ser um pote de tinta e ergueu a cabeça. Sua risada foi interrompida por uma salva de espirros. "Invisível, hein?", disse depois de assoar o nariz em um lenço de bolso de aparência suja. "Isso não é necessário aqui. Estamos num estabelecimento privativo". Sua voz rangia e raspava, sem dúvida de passar anos respirando partes iguais de poeira e ar.

"Olha", disse Harry, "acho que houve algum tipo de erro. Fico recebendo esses anúncios no meu jornal e eles... Eles estão errados. Eu não sou gay".

"Isso não é problema. É bissexual, então? Pansexual? Omnisexual? Ambissexual?".

"Ambi... O quê? Eu não sei o que é isso".

O homem rabiscou alguma coisa em seu livro de registros. "Entendo", ele disse. "Mas você viu um anúncio do Armário de Vassouras".

"Sim, mas...".

"E você se sentiu, no passado ou no presente, sexualmente atraído por outro homem". Sua pena estava pousada na segunda coluna da página.

O jeito casual como o homem dissera essas palavras, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, dissipou o sentimento de indignação de Harry. Era verdade. Uma estranha sensação percorreu seu peito.

"Sim", disse Harry. Seu coração martelava o peito, mas sua voz estava sóbria.

O homem fez uma marcação rápida em seu livro e ergueu o olhar, seus olhos focados em um local trinta centímetros à esquerda de Harry. "Muito bem. Tudo parece estar em ordem. Custa doze galeões virar sócio e a visita de hoje é por conta da casa".

Depois de Harry superar sua surpresa pela quantia e entregar uma pilha de moedas, o homem agitou sua varinha - era a única coisa no cômodo que parecia limpa - e um painel na parede abriu-se, revelando além dele um corredor escuro.

Harry deu alguns passos experimentais em direção à entrada e então parou, apertando sua capa, que ainda estava ao redor dele. "O que acontece agora?", perguntou, seu coração batendo ainda mais rápido. Sentia gotas de suor frio formando-se em sua testa.

"Oh, Herbert vai explicar tudo", disse o homem, sem levantar o olhar de seu livro. "Entrando, jovenzinho, está segurando a fila". Agitou a varinha e Harry sentiu-se deslizar para frente como se uma mão gigantesca empurrasse-o e o chão fosse feito de gelo.

"Fila? O quê... Ei, espera, não sei se eu...". Harry começou, mas antes de terminar a sentença, estava além do umbral e o painel havia se fechado atrás dele, cortando toda a luz.

* * *

"Olá?", Harry gritou, estendendo os braços a sua frente. Seguiu em frente devagar, arrastando os pés, esperando que não houvesse degraus ou buracos ou criaturas perigosas na escuridão em frente. Embora tivesse que admitir que era improvável, seria mau para o negócio.

"Isso é curioso. Por que não posso ver você?".

A voz viera de menos de trinta centímetros dele. Harry tropeçou para traz, sacando a varinha. "Quem está aí?".

"Você pode descobrir que o feitiço Lumos funciona muito bem neste tipo de situação".

Harry acendeu a varinha e a colocou para fora da capa, iluminando o corredor estreito.

Um homem translúcido flutuava a sua frente. Ele parecia jovem - talvez vinte e três, não muito mais velho que Harry - e vestia nada além calções até o joelho parcialmente desatados, um par de meia e apenas um sapato. Seu cabelo era escuro e flutuava solto ao redor de seu rosto. Harry não podia deixar de notar que ele era bem bonito. Ou teria sido quando era vivo. Era esquisito achar um fantasma atraente?

Harry puxou sua capa e a enfiou no bolso de trás.

"Ah, aí está você. Como vai?", disse o fantasma com uma curvatura pequena. "Meu nome é Herbert. Serei sua escolta até o Armário de Vassouras".

"Hum. Oi", disse Harry. "Eu, uh, meu nome é James". Ele correu uma mão pelo cabelo. "Meu escolta? É muito longe?".

Herbert riu. Ele tinha dentes bonitos, perfeitamente alinhados e retos. "Não, são só dez jardas descendo este corredor. Mas você nunca encontraria o caminho sem mim".

"Oh, okay. Pode guiar, então, Herbert".

"...Você gostaria, talvez, de aprender sobre a magia deste lugar primeiro?".

"Certo! Magia! Sim. Sim, eu gostaria", disse Harry, esperando que o rubor causando arrepios em seu rosto não fosse visível à luz da varinha. Alguma coisa em Herbert deixara-o tão tranqüilo que ele esquecera suas preocupações anteriores.

"Excelente. Alguns não querem, mas eu os acho uns idiotas. Fomos fundados em 1793, como um refúgio para bruxos que... Desfrutavam da companhia de outros homens, como dizem. Conseqüências da descoberta eram severas naqueles dias".

"Severas?".

Herbert riu. "Os que tinham sorte terminam em St. Mungus. Os que não tinham...".

"Entendo", disse Harry rapidamente, desejando não ter perguntado.

Herbert parecia a ponto de chorar e o corredor inteiro ficou mais frio.

"Sim, bem, este lugar tem sido um abrigo desde então. Nossos métodos são ligeiramente pouco ortodoxos, mas muito efetivos". Herbert sorriu e Harry relaxou de novo.

"Pouco ortodoxos?".

"Sim, mas efetivos. Nosso estabelecimento remove todo o risco de descoberta. Não só nossa existência é um segredo, revelado somente àqueles que têm necessidade dele, bem como nenhum homem pode se aproximar da soleira da nossa porta enquanto outro homem estiver próximo a ela".

Harry lembrou-se do que o homem na escrivaninha havia dito sobre segurar a fila e se sentiu vagamente culpado por ter ficado parado do lado de fora, na rua, por uma hora.

"Também", continuou Herbert, "quando você entra no salão de encontros pela porta bem à frente, você passa por uma fronteira mágica. E quando sai dela, todas as lembranças superiores adquiridas desde que entrou serão deixadas para trás".

"Espera aí. O que você quer dizer com 'lembranças superiores'?". A idéia de deixar alguma magia desconhecida entrar em sua mente alterava Harry. Mais que alterava Harry - revoltava-o. Talvez esse não fosse um lugar no qual deveria estar.

"Não se irrite, James. Não lemos sua mente", disse Herbert, parecendo ler a mente de Harry. "A magia é... Bom, por que eu não dou um exemplo de como funciona? Digamos que você vai ao Armário e conhece um jovem elegante que o apetece. Vocês conversam por alguns minutos e logo você se encontra encostado a uma parede, com as calças nos tornozelos e seu pênis na boca dele".

Harry inspirou agudamente e encarou os olhos prateados escuros de Herbert, incapaz de desviar o olhar.

"Você então descobre que este jovem é bastante habilidoso", continuou Herbert, pausando para mexer sua língua translúcida. "Você consegue ter o orgasmo mais fantástico e explosivo da sua vida inteira. Depois disso, você leva o homem ao orgasmo usando sua mão".

As calças de Harry estavam um pouco apertadas.

"Então você vai embora", disse Herbert, seu olhar passeando pelo corpo de Harry e subindo novamente. "E uma vez que houver atravessado a porta, vai se lembrar da agitação daquele clímax fantástico, a umidade quente da boca do homem, do cheiro de seu desejo e a sensação de seu cabelo em suas mãos. Vai se lembrar de como se sentiu quando ele gemeu e se derramou em sua palma. Mas não vai se lembrar de seu rosto ou de qualquer outro rosto que tenha visto. Não vai se lembrar de seu nome ou de qualquer outro nome que ouviu, nem de quaisquer palavras que um dos dois falou. Emoção. Toque. Gosto. Cheiro. É tudo o que vai levar com você ao ir embora".

Harry apoiou o peso em um pé e outro, procurando palavras. Qualquer palavra, na verdade. Estavam todas fugindo dele no momento. "Hum. Ah", ele disse. "Er...".

"Gostaria de continuar?", perguntou Herbert, inclinando a cabeça levemente para um lado.

Quando Harry assentiu, ainda mudo, Herbert sorriu largamente. "Excelente. Siga-me". Ele girou e flutuou pelo corredor.

Harry observou Herbert desaparecer por alguns segundos antes de correr atrás dele, jurando que na próxima vez - se houvesse uma próxima vez -, ele não perguntaria a Herbert nada sobre o passado; havia um ferimento recortado sob a omoplata esquerda de Herbert.

* * *

Harry ficou parado próximo à entrada do que Herbert havia chamado de "salão de encontros", tentando não rir. Aqui, finalmente, encontrava divãs macios de couro preto e um bar dramaticamente iluminado. As lanternas de vidro flutuantes não estavam em sua imagem mental, mas fora isso o lugar parecia bastante com o que ele havia esperado. A única grande diferença é que estava bem mais cheio de gente; Aparentemente havia um monte de bruxos no armário em Londres.

Ninguém pareceu notá-lo quando entrou, o que era algo bom. Era inevitável que alguém o reconhecesse, mas queria adiar esse momento tanto quanto fosse possível. Observou e esperou, encostado à parede, lembrando-se de que mesmo aqueles que associassem o rosto ao nome não se lembrariam disso depois.

Mas ele estava, de fato, diferente de três anos atrás, quando sua foto foi exibida ostensivamente na primeira página de todo jornal bruxo do país. Em primeiro lugar, havia mudado a armação de seus óculos para uma mais estilosa e retangular. Em segundo, agora conjurava um feitiço em sua testa todas as manhãs, escondendo a cicatriz tão conhecida.

Havia começado esse hábito devido ao conselho de um dos aurores. Proudfoot não era um homem comunicativo, mas, durante a primeira semana de Harry, ele o puxou de lado durante uma aula de feitiços e outros encantamentos de distorção de imagem e disse, "Essa cicatriz vai torná-lo um ensiná-lo a escondê-la".

Era incrível, na verdade, como os outros estagiários tratavam-no diferentemente uma vez que ela foi escondida. Mesmo que ainda soubessem quem ele era, de alguma forma sem a cicatriz ele finalmente havia se tornado alguém do time, por assim dizer. Afastava a lembrança visual do que havia feito no final da guerra, Hermione dissera. Provavelmente estava certa. Sempre estava.

"Posso sugerir tomar um drinque no bar se estiver se sentindo inseguro?".

Harry sobressaltou-se e olhou para sua direita. A cabeça de Herbert estava atravessada na parede próxima a ele.

"Oh. Drinque. Boa idéia. Acho que não estou aqui só pra admirar o cenário".

"Não há nada errado com isso", disse Herbert. "De fato, se escolher ser daquele tipo que fica encostado na parede a noite toda, eu posso ficar bem atrás de você e admirar o que eu vejo a noite toda".

Harry não estava certo do que dizer em resposta a isso. Era a primeira vez que seu traseiro era elogiado por outro cara - ou por qualquer pessoa, na verdade. Ao menos ele achava que havia sido um elogio ao seu traseiro. Mas e se tivesse entendido tudo errado? Se dissesse "obrigado" e não tivesse nada a ver, ele ia parecer um bundão, mas...

"Você é deliciosamente adorável", disse Herbert, inclinando-se para mais perto de Harry. "Mas você deveria ir encontrar um admirador mais sólido. Alguém que possa te tocar e sentir seu gosto". Disse as últimas palavras mal num sussurro, então voltou para o corredor e Harry ficou sozinho mais uma vez.

Sentindo-se mais impetuoso devido às palavras do fantasma, Harry adentrou a multidão.

* * *

Levou dez segundos inteiros para ele ser reconhecido depois de se sentar à extremidade do bar, e apenas uma fração de segundo a mais para desejar nunca ter pisado no Armário de Vassouras.

"É a primeira vez que eu quis um jeito de evadir os feitiços de memória desse lugar. Se eu ao menos pudesse contar pra alguém amanhã. Acho que vou ter que me contentar com atormentar você enquanto estivermos aqui hoje à noite".

Harry quis afundar no chão. Não precisava erguer o olhar de seu estudo dos drinques do cardápio - estava indeciso entre a Explosão de Gengibre² e um Tickletini³ - para saber quem estava falando com ele. Aquela voz arrastada foi imediatamente reconhecida.

Draco Malfoy. De todas as pessoas no mundo, por que tinha que ser ele? Todas as pessoas irritantes do mundo não podiam ser hétero? Harry fechou o cardápio, sentindo o papel amassando-se sob seus dedos e não olhou para cima. Talvez ele fosse embora se o ignorasse.

Draco empurrou o homem calvo jogado sobre o bar, sentado no banquinho ao lado de Harry, uma grande coleção de copos a sua frente. "Cai fora. Eu tava sentado aqui", disse.

O homem deu de ombros e saiu cambaleando. Harry assistiu-o dar voltas embriagado pelo chão, imaginando se ele precisava de ajuda. O homem caiu num divã próximo e logo um jovem magro de cabelos ruivos enrolados estava montado nele. Era óbvio que ele ia ficar bem. Draco sentou no banquinho livre e chamou o barman.

"Não vejo como você poderia me atormentar", disse Harry, finalmente olhando para sua companhia mal-vinda, "já que você está aqui também. Seria meio hipócrita, não é?".

Draco estava diferente. Harry supôs que tão diferente quanto ele próprio. Um pouco mais velho, mais alto e mais largo também. Seu cabelo estava curto e propositalmente desalinhado, uma mudança notável do cabelo com o estilo certinho que usava na escola. Mas, fora isso, havia algo em seu rosto que havia mudado. Não parecia cansado, exatamente, parecia só... Cínico. Talvez fizesse sentido. A vida não fora particularmente gentil com Draco nos últimos vários anos. É claro, a maior parte era sua culpa.

"Certo", disse Draco. "Porque minha orientação sexual seria terrivelmente chocante à luz do meu recorde pessoal até agora. 'Ficou sabendo do garoto Malfoy? Ele é bicha!' 'Ele não era quase um Comensal da Morte também?' 'Quem se importa com isso? Ele trepa com homens. Que horroroso'".Draco sorriu desdenhosamente para seu drinque - um copo pequeno, cheio de uma coisa azul borbulhante - e bebeu de um só gole.

"É, você tem razão", disse Harry, tentando em vão atrair a atenção do barman. Precisava de um drinque agora se queria passar por essa conversa.

"Essa deve ser a primeira vez que você admite que eu estava certo. Estou vermelho de lisonja". Era claro em seu tom que ele estava tudo, menos lisonjeado.

"Bom, até onde eu consigo me lembrar, é a primeira vez em que você esteve certo".

"Deve ser verdade", disse Draco quietamente, sua boca se torcendo num sorriso amargo.

Harry estudou o rosto de Draco. Sentia uma estranha sensação de liberdade, sabendo que nenhum deles se lembraria dessa conversa no dia seguinte.

"O que você quer dizer com 'quase um Comensal da Morte'?".

"Potter, isso é um clube gay. Você vem aqui pra foder, pra assistir ou pra... Fazer qualquer coisa que excite. Você não vem aqui, como regra geral, pra fazer perguntas pessoais sobre guerras que acabaram há muito tempo".

"Eu não sou gay", deixou escapar Harry.

"Eu não tô ligando pra o que você é. Mas obviamente você é um cara que não assume. Você não estaria aqui se não fosse...".

"Não, eu sou ambi... Ambi alguma coisa". O que o velho tinha dito? "Ambissexual!".

"O que te ajudar a dormir à noite", disse Draco, balançando a cabeça. "Acho que vou te chamar de 'O Menino que Sobreviveu Negando' a partir de agora. E com 'a partir de agora' quero dizer 'pela próxima hora'. Malditos feitiços de memória. Eu podia me divertir com essa informação".

Harry decidiu voltar a ignorar Draco. Levantou a mão de novo, renovando seus esforços para pedir uma Explosão de Gengibre, extra forte. Draco observou-o, um cotovelo no bar e a mão no queixo. Parecia estar gostando da tentativa fútil de Harry de ganhar atenção. Mentalmente, Harry mudou seu drinque para uma dose dupla de Uísque de Fogo, de uma vez.

Depois de alguns minutos de irritação crescendo exponencialmente, para Harry era o bastante.

"Foda-se", ele disse e se levantou, metendo-se na multidão novamente, tentando se lembrar onde era a saída - era na parede oposta à entrada? Isso havia sido um erro monumental. Nunca viria aqui de novo, nunca sequer pensaria em...

Parou imediatamente quando sentiu uma mão em sua nuca. Uma respiração quente fez cócegas em sua orelha, e pelo canto do olho viu um loiro pálido por cima do ombro.

"Ah, não vai embora tão cedo, vai?".

Como alguém conseguia ter uma voz tão debochada? Era genético? Harry voltou-se para ele, os olhos quase no mesmo nível de Draco. O fato de Draco ser ligeiramente mais alto apenas aumentava sua irritação.

"Sim, eu vou. Eu não sei o que tô fazendo, tá bom? É que eu fico vendo esses anúncios e algumas vezes eu penso em homens e nunca achei que significasse alguma coisa, exceto mais um jeito de eu ser diferente de todo mundo. Mas aí então tinha esse velho e um fantasma muito gostoso e eles dois pareciam achar tudo normal e... Eu só queria me sentir normal uma vez na vida. Mas em vez disso, eu te acho aqui e não consigo sequer a porra de um drinque. Então sim, eu vou embora tão cedo".

Ele girou nos calcanhares e continuou sua procissão raivosa em direção ao canto distante, onde podia discernir uma placa pequena na parede acima de uma porta. Talvez fosse a saída. Infelizmente, Draco seguiu-o de perto, e segurou o pulso de Harry conforme ele abria caminho pela multidão.

A aglomeração diminuía consideravelmente a um metro, mais ou menos, da porta. Harry voltou-se para Draco, puxando sua mão no ato. "Me deixa em paz! Você não tem que ir, sei lá, achar algum cara pra chupar ou coisa assim?". Emoção emergiu dele e Harry contraiu suas mãos feito punhos, querendo desesperadamente remover fisicamente o sorriso maldoso do rosto de Draco.

Só que não havia sorriso algum, Harry viu. Antes que pudesse ao menos começar a se perguntar por que Draco parecia tão intenso, ele foi empurrado contra a parede, com o corpo de Draco pressionado contra o seu. Seus peitos e coxas se tocavam e Harry podia sentir - porra, era o pênis de Draco, duro e pressionando o seu. O calor entre eles era incrível; entre o calor e a pressão, Harry mal podia conseguir ar o suficiente sem ofegar. Draco bateu sua testa na de Harry com força suficiente para Harry sentir dor onde sua cabeça encontrou a parede atrás dele.

"Cala a boca, Potter", Draco disse, impulsionando os quadris. Era um movimento pequeno, mas ainda enviava uma onda de prazer através de Harry conforme seus pênis se esfregavam através das roupas.

"Porra", sussurrou Harry. Mal podia pensar. Sua raiva estava rapidamente metamorfoseando-se para excitação, de um jeito que nunca sentira antes. O rosto de Draco preenchia seu campo de visão, embaçado e pálido. Quando Draco chocou seus quadris contra os dele novamente, Harry fechou os olhos, tentando lutar contra a vontade de empurrar de volta. Não podia fazer isso - quem sabe com outra pessoa, mas não...

Da terceira vez em que sentiu o corpo de Draco esfregar contra o seu, a última linha que o detinha se rompera. Estava farto de divagar sobre sua sexualidade e se preocupar e querer e não saber quem ele mesmo era. Farto. Tinha que saber. E de que importava com quem estaria ao descobrir?

Com um grunhido, segurou o traseiro de Draco com as duas mãos e puxou, movendo os quadris para frente ao mesmo tempo. Com os dois em movimento, seu prazer era ainda mais intenso. Moviam-se contra o outro de novo e de novo, sua respiração quente no rosto um do outro.

"Eu acho", disse Draco, ofegando, "que a gente devia... Levar isso... Para o corredor". Ele reposicionou sua cabeça - Harry podia sentir a pressão aliviando-se de sua testa - e beijou a boca aberta de Harry. Suas línguas e lábios se encontraram e começaram a se mover, mantendo um ritmo firme separado do movimento de seus quadris.

Harry não conseguia acreditar como era bom o que sentia. Estava completamente vestido e ainda assim cada centímetro de sua pele fervia com prazer. A boca de Draco era quente e doce e beijá-lo era como dar a primeira mordida numa ameixa perfeitamente madura, só que após cada mordida a ameixa estava magicamente completa novamente.

Tardiamente, Harry percebeu o que Draco havia sugerido. O corredor. Era onde havia quartos privativos. Quartos privativos para sexo. Sua pele tocaria a pele de Draco sem as camadas de tecido entre elas; seus pênis tocariam-se diretamente. Só o pensamento atiçou tanto o desejo de Harry que da próxima vez em que Draco moveu seus quadris, Harry gozou. Gemeu, sua boca ainda na boca de Draco, e se projetou para frente, com movimentos curtos e erráticos, aumento seu aperto no traseiro de Draco.

Draco afastou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Você acabou de...", ele disse, ainda se movendo contra Harry.

Harry assentiu e Draco afastou-se dele. "Mas que porra, Potter. Eu tinha mais resistência aos treze".

Através da névoa de prazer, Harry pôde ver que Draco estava irritado, mas não conseguiu realmente se importar. Deu um passo a frente e com um movimento imediato - embora não muito gentil -, enfiou a mão na frente das calças de Draco. Puxou o pênis dele, tentando fazer o que quer que fizesse consigo mesmo quando se masturbava, mas achou difícil devido ao espaço limitado das calças de Draco.

"Da próxima vez, eu demoro mais", disse Harry, apertando a extensão morna em sua mão.

Abruptamente, Draco segurou o ombro de Harry e fechou os olhos; Harry sentiu líquido quente pulsando sobre seus dedos e sorriu.

Puxou a mão grudenta e a limpou na frente da camisa de Draco. "Uau", disse Harry, "sua resistência é muito melhor que a minha. Estou impressionado".

Draco encarou-o, o rosto corado, e foi embora.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Harry recebeu a entrega do jornal de sábado de uma coruja fulva e, sentando-se no sofá marrom macaco que ele e Ron haviam encontrado no beco, folheou até a seção de esportes.

"O ARMÁRIO DE VASSOURAS. AGORA QUE A GENTE SE CONHECE, VOCÊ NÃO ESQUECE. ABERTO DO MEIO-DIA ÀS 4 DA MANHÃ TODOS OS DIAS".

As palavras estavam piscando na página em frente a ele, parcialmente ofuscando os resultados das partidas de ontem. Ele pestanejou, mal percebendo a pequena nota de rodapé no fim do anúncio: "*Sim, até no Natal! Quem não quer um boquete do Papai Noel?".

Harry riu, sentindo uma palpitação de ansiedade crescer dentro dele. Eles abriam ao meio-dia! Faltava apenas duas horas e quarenta e quatro - não, quarenta e três - minutos!

Era melhor ir tomar um banho. Tinha que pensar no que vestir. E também tinha que tentar fazer alguma coisa com o cabelo.

A noite passada tinha sido incrível - suas lembranças estavam dominadas por uma impressionante sensação de prazer. Não sabia exatamente o que havia feito, mas se lembrava de fricção e calor e outra boca na sua. Sentia uma leveza que não sentia desde, bem, nunca. Sabia quem ele mesmo era. Mais ou menos. Sua atração por homens era real, ao menos. Agora sabia que era algo que podia explorar sem medo. Ninguém saberia. Ele mal podia esperar para voltar. Dessa vez seria ainda melhor.

Quarenta e três minutos depois, ele entrou num aposento grande e vazio. Andou pelo espaço decorado e limpo, admirando o bar estiloso e as lanternas flutuantes. Finalmente, acomodou-se no divã de couro, esperando que alguém - qualquer um - chegasse.

* * *

O som de passos acordou-o. Ele manteve seus olhos fechados. Devia ser Ron, voltando da casa de Hermione. Provavelmente tinham brigado.

"Que porra você tá fazendo aqui?".

Harry pestanejou, tentando relacionar o que estava vendo ao que estava ouvindo.

"Você esteve aqui ontem à noite também? Deve ter estado". A figura embaçada em pé sobre ele emitiu um grunhido miserável. "Isso explica minhas lembranças. E minha camisa. Ninguém além de você seria capaz de me irritar tanto".

Onde ele estava e por que aquela voz tão familiar e que não era de Ron estava gritando com ele?

"Porra, vou ter que encontrar outro clube pra pessoas no armário. E o mais perto que eu conheço é em Gales e eu odeio Gales. Pronunciem as vogais das palavras, incompetentes".

De repente, Harry lembrou-se de onde estava e percebeu a quem aquela voz pertencia. Oh, não era assim que sua segunda visita deveria acontecer.

Sentou-se rapidamente, tentando expulsar a sonolência, tateando ao redor em busca dos óculos. Quando podia ver novamente, olhou para os outros sofás de couro, todos vazios. Não havia ninguém mais no salão exceto Draco. Nem o barman havia chegado ainda.

"Acabei dormindo", disse Harry, esfregando a testa.

"Sim, eu percebi quando entrei e vi você babando no meu sofá preferido".

"Han? Você não pode ter um sofá preferido! Eu nem lembrava que tinha sofá aqui quando entrei hoje à noite e acho que estive aqui antes".

"Hoje à noite?". Draco olhou atentamente para seu relógio. "São duas da tarde".

"Tudo bem", disse Harry, "quando entrei aqui precisamente ao meio-dia. Feliz?".

"Não, porque entrei aqui pra dar pra o primeiro homem que eu visse e esse homem é você, o que significa que vou sair daqui insatisfeito de novo".

"Como você sabe que eu não te satisfaria?", disse Harry, sentindo-se levemente insultado e ainda lerdo de sua soneca acidental. Que ótimo.

Draco ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Como uma pessoa pode ser tão estúpida? Você não percebeu...? Não, esquece. Estou dizendo que eu nem te daria a chance, seu imbecil".

"Oh". Harry pensou a respeito por um momento. "Certo. O sentimento é inteiramente mútuo".

"Excelente", Draco disse, sentando-se próximo a Harry. "Então a gente espera. Eu vou chegar em qualquer um que entrar aqui. Qualquer um aceitável é seu".

"Tanto faz". Harry recostou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Talvez devesse ir para outro sofá. Ou ir embora e voltar em algumas horas. Mas estava tão confortável. Ele e Ron deviam comprar um sofá de couro para o apartamento.

Tentou se lembrar do que estivera pensando antes de adormercer, mas se perdeu no éter, então, em vez disso, ele pensou no prazer de outro corpo esfregando-se contra o dele, o calor e o ritmo do movimento e dos beijos. Podia ter sido qualquer um. Esse lugar era incrível. Podia fazer o que quer que gostasse. Não importava quem ele era ou quem a outra pessoa era. Seus olhos se abriram de repente.

"Malfoy?". Tão horrível quanto Draco era, se Harry olhasse para ele imparcialmente, podia ver que ele era meio... Não era feio.

"O quê?".

"Por que não? Quero dizer, não tô dizendo que você seria minha primeira escolha ou coisa assim, mas não é como se eu fosse lembrar que foi você. Por que se importa?".

"Porque faz diferença", Draco disse. "Não percebeu que você lembra mais que o prazer? Você mantém todas as lembranças emocionais. Com você, tenho certeza que a intensa sensação de nojo que sinto quando olho pra você superaria qualquer pequena quantia de prazer que eu poderia reter da nossa... União física".

Harry deu de ombros, ignorando o insulto. "Sei lá. Noite passada foi a minha primeira aqui e tudo do que me lembro é um prazer incrível. Malfoy? O que foi?".

Draco deixou a cabeça pender nas mãos e apoiava os cotovelos nas coxas. Murmurou alguma coisa que Harry não pôde entender e então se levantou. "Primeira vez aqui? Que emocionante pra você", disse, observando Harry. "Aposto que gozou nas calças antes sequer de ir pra um quarto no corredor".

"Hum", disse Harry, suas bochechas se aquecendo. "Não sei onde eu estava, mas... Acho que a parte das minhas calças era mesmo verdade, é". Lutou contra a vergonha; havia mesmo uma desordem grudenta nas calças quando voltou para o apartamento. Não importava. Essa conversa logo cessaria de existir. "Mas... Foi muito bom".

"Mesmo batendo a cabeça numa... Hum, uma parede, eu acho?".

Harry levantou-se com dificuldade, tocando a parte de trás da cabeça; havia notado o galo macio de manhã quando lavara o cabelo. "Ele disse que os feitiços de memória eram completamente efetivos! Você me viu! Você conseguiu driblar o feitiço!". Isso era terrível. Ele contaria para todo mundo. Todo mundo ia ficar sabendo.

"Eu não te vi. Merlin, você não entendeu?", disse Draco, agitando as mãos. A incapacidade de Harry perceber o que quer que fosse obviamente estava exasperando-o. "Fui eu quem fiz isso".

"Oh, Deus, isso é ainda pior", disse Harry, afastando-se de Draco. "E você ainda se lembra de que fui eu!".

"Eu não fazia idéia até te ver agora. Então tudo se encaixou. A irritação, a insatisfação, a irritação, a dor de cabeça - eu mencionei a irritação?". Draco deu de ombros. "Não vou me lembrar depois de ir embora. Nem você".

"Oh. Okay".

Harry sentou-se na beira do sofá, os joelhos balançando. Era estranho demais. Draco Malfoy havia lhe dado o melhor orgasmo de sua vida. O traseiro que ele lembrava de ter apertado pertencia a...

"Levanta", disse Harry.

"Por quê?".

"Quero sentir o seu traseiro. Não se preocupa, só quero ver se você é mesmo...". Antes de Harry poder terminar a sentença, Draco estava em pé na sua frente, o traseiro para ele. "...o cara da outra noite". Alguém realmente parecia ansioso.

Harry esticou a mão e tentativamente cutucou uma nádega com a ponta do dedo, então apertou o traseiro de Draco com as duas mãos. O tecido das calças era macio e sob ele estavam músculos firmes e rijos. Ouviu Draco exalar audivelmente.

"Humm, é... Difícil dizer desse ângulo", disse Harry, sentindo seu pênis excitar-se. Como dissera antes, importava com quem estava enquanto estivesse aqui? Andou ao redor de Draco até encará-lo. Não estavam se tocando, mas estavam próximos o bastante para Harry sentir o cheiro da pele de Draco. Harry foi impressionado pelo reconhecimento: havia sido ele. Não lembrava do cheiro até agora, mas era impossível se enganar. Pôs seus braços ao redor de Draco, correndo as mãos pela sua costa até que elas pousaram em seu traseiro, que também lhe eram familiares. "Foi você", ele disse. Luxúria percorreu-o. "O que a gente faz agora?".

"Vamos pro corredor foder?".

Harry enterrou seus dedos no traseiro de Draco. "Mas você disse... O que foi? Alguma coisa sobre nojo intenso e prazer?".

"Eu... Posso ter exagerado um pouco".

"Certo, um pouco", disse Harry, sentindo alguma coisa distintamente dura e com o formato de um pênis desenhando-se através das calças de Draco. Observou o salão em busca da localização do corredor. Lá estava. Seu corpo vibrou de excitação.

Ele liderou o caminho até a porta ao canto, sobre a qual pendia uma pequena placa escrito "Quartos privativos". Atrás da porta havia um longo corredor, com um carpete felpudo e portas enfileiradas, todas fechadas e com uma luz verde em seus centros.

"Verde significa livre", Herbert havia dito.

Harry abriu a primeira porta à esquerda. Lá dentro havia uma larga cama de casal; as paredes eram de um roxo profundo. Andou pelo quarto e olhou ao redor. Não havia nada além de um vaso de plantas ao canto.

"Ugh, odeio roxo", disse Draco, andando por trás de Harry. "Paredes: azul ardósia".

A cor mudou imediatamente para um... Bem, era algum tipo de azul. Harry não estava certo se era azul ardósia, uma vez que não estava precisamente certo de como um azul ardósia deveria parecer.

"É como a Sala Precisa?", perguntou Harry, imaginando se poderia pedir um lanchinho depois.

"Não, só dá pra mudar as cores das paredes. Aquele cara fantasma não te disse isso?". Draco sentou-se na cama e começou a desabotoar a camisa.

"Eu... Acho que não", disse Harry, encarando a protuberância pressionando as calças de Draco.

Harry tirou a camiseta e então, hesitantemente, tirou as calças. Estava agora completamente nu; havia passado quase vinte minutos depois de seu banho matinal, tentando escolher entre cuecas comuns e as do tipo boxer e acabou decidindo-se por nenhuma. Seu pênis estava rijo e pulsando a sua frente. Ficou em pé perto da cama, sentindo-se deslocado, sua mente repleta de uma tagarelice despropositada.

Mantendo os olhos focados intensamente em Harry, Draco puxou as calças, expondo a própria ereção. Deitou-se na cama, a cabeça repousando sobre um dos enormes travesseiros. Era alto e magro e duro e pálido. "Vem cá", ele disse.

Harry fez um som desarticulado e se arrastou para a cama. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Draco, posicionando as mãos trêmulas em cada lado do tórax de Draco e se inclinou para frente, descendo a cabeça e correndo a língua pelas linhas tênues do abdome e peito de Draco, onde músculos e ossos corriam sob a pele. Era como mármore morno esculpido e o gosto era levemente salgado e tinha aquele cheiro que Harry reconhecera antes. Inspirou profundamente, tentando descobrir... Alguma combinação de especiarias exóticas que ele não sabia nomear.

Sentiu uma mão passando em seu cabelo e descendo pela nuca, onde ela ficou, segurando apertado.

"Me come", disse Draco, conforme Harry degustava a pele bem acima de seus pêlos púbicos. "...Me preparei antes de... Vir aqui".

Harry nem ao menos sabia o que aquilo significava, exatamente, ter se preparado. Obviamente Draco sabia o que estava fazendo, o que era algo bom. Harry sentou-se, passando a mão pelas linhas sólidas das coxas de Draco. Os pêlos eram tão claros que eram quase invisíveis. "Nunca fiz isso antes". Admitiu.

"Nunca?".

"Bem, quero dizer... Nunca com um homem. Exceto ontem à noite, nas minhas calças, mas aquilo não é... Isso". Harry inclinou-se para frente de novo, pousando as mãos em cada lado da caixa torácica de Draco. Seus pênis tocaram-se brevemente, o contato deixando milhares de terminações nervosas loucamente felizes. Harry gemeu e Draco perdeu o fôlego.

"É o que importa", disse Draco com um sorriso torto. "Pena que não vou lembrar de ter sido seu primeiro". Ergueu os joelhos até o peito e esticou a mão entre as pernas abertas e guiou o pênis de Harry aonde precisava ir. Um espasmo de prazer percorreu Harry quando a ponta fez contato com a pele morna e escorregadia.

"Deus, isso seria... Terrível. Você ia se sentir superior a mim pra sempre". Harry estava tremendo. "Posso só... Meter?".

Draco assentiu e fez um som meio vibratório no fundo da garganta.

Então Harry obedeceu. "Oh, cacete", ele disse, metendo/empurrando até não conseguir mais. "Isso é... Nnng". Balançou os quadris, incapaz de não se mexer. Não se mexer era inconcebível. Draco fez um som lamurioso e acariciou rudemente seu próprio pênis. Encorajado de não estar fazendo completamente errado - não que fosse necessariamente se importar a esse ponto -, Harry começou a mexer os quadris mais e mais, até estar atingindo com força dentro de Draco de novo e de novo, saindo quase inteiramente de dentro toda vez antes de enfiar de volta. Fechou os olhos, deleitando-se na sensação de uma carne morna apertada e lisa e o relativo frio do ar.

A sensação familiar de pressão e necessidade começou a aumentar, inciando na base de seu pênis e subindo centímetro a centímetro pela coluna até a cabeça. Com cada arremetida, a necessidade tornava-se mais desesperada, o prazer maior, mas ao mesmo tempo lembrando-o do que estava perdendo, do que mais poderia sentir se entrasse um pouquinho mais, fazendo-o meter mais forte e mais rápido.

Harry sentiu Draco ficar tenso; abriu seus olhos para ver Draco contorcendo o rosto, seus dentes expostos num rosnado silencioso e esperma pulsando em seu abdome e mão. Harry grunhiu quando o êxtase atravessou-o, seguindo uma linha invisível de seu pênis até sair de sua cabeça. Seu corpo pulso, expandindo-se e se contraindo conforme ele se esvaziava dentro de Draco.

Quando acabou, ele caiu para frente, sua cabeça no travesseiro ao lado de Draco. Seu rosto estava pressionado contra o pescoço de Draco e seus peitos estavam alinhados de modo que Harry pudesse sentir ambos os corações batendo, o ritmo combinado veloz e errático. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo relaxar ainda mais, com o cheiro de suor e aquelas misteriosas especiarias inundando seus sentidos.

"Potter. Não durma".

"Hummm. Não vou dormir". Harry respirou fundo. "Só... Relaxando... Ai! Você me beliscou?".

"Não, foi aquele outro cara que você acabou de foder. Não! Não morde meu pescoço, vai deixar marca".

Harry soltou a pele de Draco de seus dentes. "Desculpa".

"Você está... Diferente", disse Draco depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. "Você não me incomoda tanto quando está assim".

"Pelado?".

"Não. Bom, posso tolerar você assim, desde que não fale. Mas quero dizer... Aqui, estamos despidos do... Despidos dos nossos passados. Não, não é isso. É só que... Nossos passados quase não importam aqui, porque nada dura. Na vida real, se você diz uma coisa, não pode desdizer. Ações e palavras têm conseqüências.

Harry saiu de dentro de Draco e rolou para o lado, erguendo-se sobre um cotovelo.

"Se eu esbarrasse em você na rua", continuou Draco, esticando as pernas e olhando para o teto, "eu teria que medir minhas palavras, porque elas poderiam voltar pra me assombrar. Você é uma pessoa de importância. Você tem influência. Eu jamais poderia, por exemplo, dizer que queria fazer o que fizemos agora desde o quinto ano. Ou talvez quarto ano, nunca consigo me lembrar".

"Mas você pode agora", disse Harry, imaginando se isso era realmente verdade.

"Não, você não entende. Essa é a questão. Eu não faria isso porque haveria conseqüências. Porque se eu fizesse, você ficaria horrorizado, mesmo que secretamente me quisesse também. Você teria que ficar, porque lá fora suas reações duram. Elas se tornam parte de quem você é e do que você sabe sobre si mesmo e elas têm que se adequar ao que você já pensou e fez. Você teria que ficar horrorizado, porque sempre me odiou e não dá pra você mudar isso".

Harry não estava certo de seguir o fio da meada, exatamente. Reações simplesmente aconteciam, não é? "Eu não te odeio. Eu só queria que você...".

"Vá em frente". Havia um limite perigoso na voz de Draco.

"...Eu não sei. Eu ia dizer que queria que você tivesse feito escolhas melhores, mas acho que outras pessoas fizeram muitas escolhas por você". No ano seguinte à guerra, Harry havia pensado muito sobre os Malfoy. Percebera então que, na maior parte, sentia muito por Draco. "E não posso dizer que queria que seu pai não estivesse lá, porque ele te amava, eu sei, e eu nem conheci meu pai. Eu queria mesmo que ele não tivesse sido um Comensal da Morte. Mas sua mãe salvou minha vida, então, se seu pai não estivesse envolvido com Voldemort, eu poderia ter morrido. Não sei. Acho que tudo que eu queria é que Tom Marvolo Riddle nunca tivesse nascido".

Draco fechou os olhos e assentiu.

"Como vai a sua mãe, a propósito?".

Harry não a vira desde aquele dia. Ouviu dizer que ela e Draco ainda viviam na mansão em Wiltshire. Seu marido havia sido encarcerado para cumprir o resto de sua sentença, mais dez anos por fuga.

"Bem", disse Draco, "A gente se vira. Um dia o sobrenome Malfoy vai ter poder novamente".

Harry não estava certo do que dizer sobre isso.

"Esse maldito lugar e sua magia", disse Draco com uma risada sem humor. "É o que ele faz com você. Não existe perigo em dizer o que quiser, porque da próxima vez que vir a pessoa, nenhum dos dois vai lembrar nada a respeito. Não vou me lembrar do que digo, muito menos você. Imagino que toda vez que venho aqui, sou atordoado pelas implicações, mas é claro que não me lembro. Nos torna propensos a sermos destemidos e também... Precipitados. É assim que é ser um grifinório? Você se sente assim o tempo todo - capaz de agir sem pesar antes as conseqüências?". Ele parecia levemente enojado pela idéia.

"Não", disse Harry, "eu sinto isso também, eu acho... Eu... Eu sei lá, não posso normalmente fazer o que eu quero, sabia. As pessoas esperam coisas de mim. Vou ser um auror e todo mundo espera que eu seja muito bom nisso. Sou bom, mas... Não sou tão bom quanto acham que eu sou. Digo, eu tive sorte na maioria das vezes. E tive ajuda de muita gente". Ele correu sua mão levemente pelo peito de Draco. "Deus, isso é surreal. Estou nu em um quarto com você falando sobre a guerra e a minha vida e... Acho que se não houvesse feitiços de memória aqui, não importaria, porque eu ia achar que fiquei louco ou tive um sonho absurdo".

Harry deitou sobre as costas para se juntar ao estudo do teto. Não era tão interessante quanto parecia ser para Draco.

Ainda sentia o calor alegre do momento pós-orgasmo, mas acima disso, sentia algo mais - algo poderosamente pacífico e calmante. Fechou os olhos. "Esse lugar é melhor que terapia", murmurou, sentindo-se adormecer.

Quando acordou, eram quase cinco da tarde e Draco havia ido embora.

* * *

**Notas de tradução:**

¹Trocadilho quase intraduzível para o português. A frase original era: "Come to the Broom Closet and come". O verbo to come, em inglês, significa chegar, vir ou, na gíria ou em vocabulário chulo, atingir o orgasmo.

²Gingersnap era a palavra original. Snap significa explosão, mas ginger pode signficar tanto ruivo quanto gengibre. Portanto, o drinque deve ser um drinque vermelho de gengibre.

³T ickletini: trocadilho intraduzível - junção das palavras tickle (coçar, fazer cócegas) e tini (pequeno). Provavelmente um drinque que faz pequenas cócegas na língua.

* * *

**Notas da tradutora:** Olá, aqui é Rebecca Mae, tradutora dessa história - são apenas três capítulos. A fanfic foi indicada a mim pela minha beta, Ivich Sartre. Gostaria de agradecer a ela pelo trabalho maravilhoso e à minha amiga Maíra, eterna terapeuta em momentos de desespero e conversas alucinadas.

Um abraço.

_Rebecca Mae_


	2. Parte 2

**

* * *

**

**Bem-vindo ao Armário de Vassouras **por_Janice Chess_

traduzido por Rebecca Mae  
tradução betada por Ivich Sartre

* * *

Parte 2

Os dias seguintes transcorreram em um borrão de atividades - o treinamento sempre ficava mais intenso perto do fim do ano letivo -, embora o tempo parecesse ter se distendido desde a visita de Harry ao Armário de Vassouras. Um dia expandia-se para um ano e um mês podia muito bem ter sido uma eternidade. Tinha decidido não voltar até o próximo final de semana no qual Ron não estivesse, mas demoraria quase quatro semanas; não estava certo de poder esperar tanto.

Quando era exigido dele que entrasse em ação - agindo por impulso, pensando nos pés -, estava tudo bem. Era como sempre havia sido: colocá-lo sob pressão e ver como o pensamento consciente desaparecia, deixando para ele apenas seus instintos. Conforme ele lançava feitiços defensivos e uma torrente de maldições a um alvo, não pensava em nada, deixando seu corpo se mover e encatamentos fluírem de si. Mas, quando sentava a uma mesa com os outros estagiários assistindo a uma palestra sobre a teoria dos feitiços de dissimulação, ou quando se deitava na cama à noite escutando caminhões balançando as janelas, conforme passavam na rua, ou quando se sentava no sofá marrom macaco com Ron e assistiam à tevê, não podia pensar em nada além de carícias, calor e suor e prazer. Harry se masturbava com mais freqüência que nunca na vida, mas não parecia fazer diferença. Uma fração de segundo de memória sensorial de pele contra pele era o bastante para ficar ereto de novo e pulsando por libertação.

Por volta de quinta-feira, decidiu que se não voltasse em breve ao Armário de Vassouras, seria expulso do treinamento de aurores; havia perdido completamente todas as palestras do dia sobre Técnicas de Furtividade Urbana devido ao frenesi imaginário da trepada acontecendo em sua mente.

Naquela noite, enquanto Ron era absorvido por algum programa sobre carros de corridas, Harry levantou-se e se espreguiçou, tentando parecer casual, e anunciou que ia dar uma caminhada.

"Agora? São quase onze horas".

"Eu só... Preciso sair sozinho um pouco".

Ron olhou para Harry e pressionou os lábios, então assentiu, aparentando simpatia. "Tudo bem. Te vejo depois então".

Quando Harry estava a ponto de fechar a porta atrás de si, Ron gritou, "Se algum dia precisar, você sabe, conversar sobre... Qualquer coisa". Ele trocou o controle remoto várias vezes de mão. "Você sabe. Eu tô aqui".

Harry parou de respirar por um momento. "Eu tô bem", ele disse finalmente. "Só vou dar uma volta".

"Eu sei. É que... Semana que vem já é junho? Isso te deixa meio pra baixo, não é?".

Harry assentiu rapidamente e fechou a porta. A culpa pressionou-o conforme ele descia as escadas que levavam à rua. Ron devia ter notado como ele andava distraído - aliás, ele andava lançando olhares preocupados para Harry várias vezes ao dia -, mas achava que era devido ao aniversário iminente da batalha em Hogwarts. Ron mesmo devia estar forcejando para enfrentar outro lembrete da morte de seu irmão. E Harry não tinha nem se lembrado. Andava ocupado demais deleitando-se nas suas lembranças de prazer.

Lá fora, na rua, Harry olhou para a janela no terceiro andar, em seu apartamento, que estava piscando com a luz da televisão. Seu melhor amigo estava lá sozinho. Devia voltar para dentro. Deu alguns passos em direção ao prédio.

Do nada, uma onda de lembranças de sensações perpassou-o. Tremeu diante da explosão fugaz de prazer. Não, não teria utilidade nenhuma a Ron desse jeito. Tinha que sair desse sistema.

Virou-se e se direcionou ao beco, onde era seguro aparatar.

* * *

"Você me parece familiar, mas eu não sei dizer direito onde te vi antes".

"É, ouço isso demais", disse Harry.

Estava sentando num divã de couro com um garoto de dezoito anos chamado Leo. Leo tinha o cabelo loiro cor de areia, liso, um queixo fraco e era meio burro. Mas tinha um traseiro ótimo; Harry havia percebido quando entrou no salão e, tendo decidido voltar para casa o mais rápido possível, abordou-o imediatamente.

No entanto, Leo parecia querer conhecer Harry um pouco antes. Perguntou suas comidas preferidas, suas bandas de rock favoritas - bruxas e trouxas - e também o time de quadribol. E foi só o começo.

"Não quero ser rude", disse Harry finalmente, depois de informar a Leo que não tinha exatamente um animal preferido, "mas eu tô com um pouco de pressa. Se importa se a gente simplesmente... For pra um quarto?".

Leo transformou sua boca num muxoxo, mas seus olhos brilhavam, fazendo Harry pensar se seria encenação. "James, você só está usando meu corpo?", perguntou, jogando-se sobre o ombro de Harry.

"Hum, eu só queria dizer, bom...".

"Tudo bem, eu quero que use", Leo sussurrou.

Depois disso, Harry estava deitado na cama, encarando o teto, enquanto Leo estava deitado enrolado ao lado dele, tagarelando sobre um show ao qual tinha ido na semana anterior. No momento, os desejos de Harry estavam satisfeitos; no fim das contas, Leo era habilidoso com sua língua de outras maneiras além de falar. Ainda assim, não podia comparar esta sessão com a que tivera no outro dia. Não era a mesma coisa. Talvez, disse a si mesmo, a fronteira mágica fazia alguma coisa para ampliar a experiência em sua mente depois que saíam. Devia ser isso.

Estava ansioso pra sair dali, tanto para ver como ficariam suas lembranças quanto para sair de perto de Leo, quem, francamente, estava começando a irritá-lo.

"Hum. Desculpa, tenho que ir agora", disse Harry, sentando-se e procurando as calças.

"Oh? Claro, ok. Com quem você acha que eu devo ir agora? Viu aquele cara grande perto do bar? Com as tatuagens? Acha que ele é bom? Aposto que ele é circuncisado".

"Claro, com certeza", disse Harry, passando a camisa por cima da cabeça. Colocou os óculos de volta e se levantou, estranho por um momento, olhando para Leo. "A gente se vê".

"Ou não, nesse caso", Leo disse com uma risadinha. "Oh, Melin! Acabei de perceber que você parece o Harry Potter! Uau. Digo, não tanto... Sem ofensa, mas ninguém é tão gostoso como ele".

"Não me ofendi".

* * *

Ron estava dormindo no sofá quando Harry chegou; na televisão, uma trouxa exageradamente animada estava demonstrando agora como sua revolucionária nova faca de cozinha podia cortar através de um cano em um movimento límpido.

"É, uma idéia brilhante. Um vacilo fazendo uma salada e lá se foi o seu dedo", murmurou Harry. Cobriu Ron com um lençol e pressionou o grande botão laranja do controle remonto, mergulhando a sala em silêncio e escuridão.

"Mrgh?", disse Ron numa voz sonolenta.

"Tudo bem, sou eu", sussurrou Harry. "Cheguei. Volte a dormir".

Alguns minutos depois, Harry estava deitado na cama, adormecido também. Seus sonhos eram de um homem sem rosto com uma pele firme e macia. Acordou com o sol matinal em seu rosto e a lembrança de um cheiro invadindo sua mente, mas no instante em que rolou para fora da cama, esqueceu-se.

No chuveiro, Harry tocou seu pênis, pensando novamente na última noite. Lembrava-se de um calor úmido - uma boca. Uma língua delicada, sondando. Começou a sentir-se endurecer em sua mão. Filetes de emoção ondulavam sobre as lembranças táteis: luxúria, desejo e... Tédio? Sua mão parou, assim que ele percebeu que havia ordem nelas; pela primeira vez, podia rastreá-las conforme elas fluíam de uma para outra. Luxúria, seguida de tédio, seguido de... Luxúria mais forte e então... Desapontamento.

Acariciando-se lentamente, pensou nas duas primeiras visitas. O calor envolveu-o imediatamente; a intensidade desse prazer relembrado minimizou o que sentira na noite passada. Aumentou a velocidade do movimento de sua mão, sua excitação crescendo. Pena que não podia se lembrar com quem estivera na noite passada - era decididamente alguém a se evitar. Mas os outros dois haviam sido fantásticos. Sentia a fricção de um corpo vestido contra o seu, então o calor grudento de um peito nu e suado e línguas se retorcendo e o calor apertado de estar dentro de alguém. Ofegou e gozou, apoiando-se na parede revestida de azulejos com sua mão livre.

Bem, ele pensou ao se lavar, dois de três não é tão ruim.

* * *

Era sábado à noite. Harry saiu na chuva fria, tentando limpar a mente. Estava andando há quase uma horas, desde sua saída abrupta da casa de Seamus e Dean.

Ele os vira dezenas de vezes desde que os dois tinham saído do armário, mas nunca os observara de verdade, nunca havia prestado atenção em como eram um com o outro. Não achava que os dois já haviam sido tão... Demonstrativos antes. Tinha havido um monte de garrafas vazias no fim da refeição - talvez tivessem ficado um pouco alegres e perdido a inibição. Mas, mesmo assim, Seamus nunca parecia ter muita inibição.

Harry tentou o máximo não olhar para eles quando conversavam e brincavam e ocasionalmente se beijavam durante o curso da noite, com medo que vissem em seus olhos e soubessem. Mas, obviamente devia ter feito um péssimo trabalho, porque podia se lembrar de cada detalhe. Tentou acompanhar a conversa enquanto monitorava constantemente para onde estava olhando e no que estava pensando e que tipo de expressão estava fazendo, mas era difícil demais, até finalmente desistir e se sentar encarando o prato, cutucando os grãos de arroz espalhados que restavam e bloqueando o que acontecia a seu redor.

Depois do jantar, todos foram para o jardim sentarem em frágeis cadeiras de plástico e beberem mais vinho. Assim que Harry passou pela janela em seu trajeto de volta do banheiro, ouviu a voz de Seamus através da janela aberta.

"Harry está passando por um período difícil, não é?".

Toda a conversa parou. Harry parou em meio às sombras, perto da geladeira.

"Não, ele está bem. Só um pouco exausto. O treinamento dá trabalho, sabia?".

"Ron", disse Hermione, "tem certeza? Perguntou pra ele...".

"Eu falei que ele tá bem", disse Ron firmemente.

"Ele fez exames pra zonzóbulos¹?", perguntou Luna ao mesmo tempo em que Neville disse, "Harry sabe se cuidar".

"A gente só pergunta porque se importa". Essa era a voz de Dean, profunda e quieta.

Harry andou rapidamente pela cozinha e saiu para o jardim. Todos se viraram quando ele abriu a porta; viu seis rostos olharem para ele, todos cheios de pena.

"Tenho que ir", disse, olhando para Seamus e Dean. "Valeu".

Com um olhar breve para Ron, aparatou para o beco perto de seu apartamento, mas foi incapaz de entrar - era muito confinado, muito morno, muito claro. Uma chuva gentil havia começado a cair quando ele começou a andar.

Agora se achava em algum lugar de Londres, seu cabelo e roupas ensopados. Olhou para o céu cinza escuro; as luzes da cidade iluminavam cada gota de chuva que caía. Por que sentia como se sua vida estivesse se desfazendo? Tinha aceitado quem ele era - não tinha? Devia se sentir melhor agora, não como se estivesse ficando louco. O que mais podia fazer?

Como se seus próprios pés estivessem respondendo a pergunta silenciosa, virou uma esquina e viu uma porta de madeira gasta familiar. Parou. Chuva descia em rios pelo seu rosto. Mesmo se as respostas estivessem lá, nunca poderia fazê-las saírem. Seriam arrancadas dele toda vez que fosse embora.

Um fluxo de necessidade zuniu através dele. Talvez a emoção - o que restava dela - fosse o bastante. Sabia que era mentira, mas andou em direção à porta mesmo assim.

* * *

"Você está todo molhado", Herbert disse, flutuando ao lado de Harry conforme ele descia o corredor escuro que levava ao salão de encontros.

"Está chovendo lá fora. Vim andando até aqui".

"Você pode descobrir que um feitiço secador...".

"Não estou atrás de uma aula de Feitiços. Só estou procurando...". Harry parou.

Herbert ficou em silêncio ao flutuar mais ao longo do corredor.

"Não sei o que procuro", disse Harry, correndo para alcançá-lo. "Desculpa. Estou passando por um período difícil".

"Seja o que for, vai encontrar aqui", disse Herbert quando a porta secreta se abriu. "Está especialmente lotado hoje à noite. Quem sabe o que pode acontecer?".

Harry assentiu e entrou pela abertura. Sabia que tinha acabado de passar pela barreira da memória, mas não se sentia diferente. O salão - que era bem parecido com o que pensava que seria, para sua surpresa - estava mesmo cheio. Havia uma parede sólida de carne entre ele e o bar e uma crepitação elétrica no ar. Metade da multidão parecia estar em algum estado de nudez e a outra metade parecia que se juntaria à massa nua a qualquer momento. Dali de onde estava parado, Harry podia ver seis casais fazendo sexo oral e ao menos doze punhetas. Os beijos, as carícias e o andar cambaleante pareciam aumentar de intensidade conforme ele assistia, espalhando-se pela multidão como fogo.

Era, aparentemente, uma orgia, ou ao menos o começo de uma. Harry acomodou-se, suspirando para a reduzida pressão em seu pênis e se perguntou como entrar. Devia simplesmente andar em direção à massa de gente e agarrar alguém? A isca do prazer e anonimato chamou-o. Precisava ser quem ele era sem se importar com o que os outros pensavam. Foda-se o resto.

Começou a desabotoar a camisa e percebeu que ainda estava ensopado da chuva. Depois de algumas tentativas - a visão de tanto sexo era altamente distrativa -, conseguiu se aproximar de um homem por trás, colocando uma mão em seu traseiro. O homem mexeu-se de lado, mal parecendo notar Harry, e Harry aumentou a contagem de sexo oral para sete. Passou pelo homem e entrou na multidão, sentindo mãos em seu peito nu e em seu cabelo e virilha. Apoiava-se contra quem quer que estivesse em sua frente, perdido numa neblina de prazer. Sua camisa havia se perdido - não tinha certeza de quando isso acontecera - e o zíper de suas calças estava aberto e elas ameaçavam cair. Preferia que sumissem inteiramente, ou poderia tropeçar e ser pisoteado por homens seminus. Não que fosse um jeito ruim de morrer, pensou enquanto alguém lambia um de seus mamilos.

Continuou em frente, sem estar certo de aonde estava indo, mas precisando se mexer, deleitando-se no prazer do puro contato físico. Uma nova presença chegou por trás dele, pressionando mais que os outros. Parecia pessoal, intencional. Essas novas mãos exploraram suas costas e ombros, descendo pelo peito e pelo abdome e os quadris, onde empurraram as calças e cuecas até que caíssem em seus tornozelos. Harry congelou quando as mãos tocavam a parte de baixo de seu pênis, puxando para cima, alternando os movimentos de um jeito longo e contínuo. Harry não queria gozar ainda, então afastou as mãos e se virou, querendo tocar esse estranho que o fazia se sentir tão bem.

Infelizmente, suas calças ainda estavam nos tornozelos e, quando se virou, tropeçou. Felizmente, não havia muito para onde ir. Mãos fortes seguraram-no, mantendo-o em pé, mas Harry não notou muito porque estava muito ocupado ficando chocado de estar cara a cara com um Draco Malfoy sem camisa.

"Malfoy", Harry disse, ganhando novamente o equilíbrio, quase incapaz de ouvir a própria voz em meio à cacofonia de gemidos e música e exclamações murmuradas, "o que você está fazendo?". Naquele momento, percebeu o cheiro e outras lembranças associadas a esse cheiro. "Você", Harry ofegou. Abaixou a cabeça e fungou o pescoço de Draco. Ele era o homem com quem Harry estivera em sua primeira e segunda visita. O fato de terem sido a mesma pessoa era uma revelação - o fato de ser Draco Malfoy era inacreditável.

Draco puxou o cabelo de Harry. "O que você está fazendo?", ele perguntou. "Meu pau é bem mais sensível que meu pescoço, você pode...".

Harry ergueu a cabeça e beijou Draco. Queria sentir seu gosto de novo, sentir sua língua e lábios, mas também queria que ele se calasse antes de dizer algo que arruinaria a névoa de prazer de Harry.

Depois de alguns segundos, Draco se afastou. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. "Você", ele disse. Então seus dedos percorreram levemente a curva do traseiro de Harry. "Quarto. Quero você só pra mim".

Harry seguiu-o pela multidão de corpos, deixando suas roupas para trás, seguindo a cabeça loira de Draco como se ela fosse um farol. Meia dúzia de mãos acariciaram seu pênis no caminho; mal conseguiu chegar ao quarto sem gozar.

Teria sido vergonhoso, pensou, ao abrir a porta com um chute e empurrar Draco sobre a cama.

* * *

A chuva havia parado e o ar noturno estava agradavelmente frio. Conforme Harry descia a rua escura, examinou suas lembranças do que havia acabado de acontecer. Primeiro, houve toque. Tantos toques, de tantas direções. Reviveu cada sensação, cada carícia de uma palma, o acasalamento das línguas e a fricção entre peles. Podia fechar os olhos e sentir seus dedos dos pés pressionando tecido macio - lençóis numa cama, provavelmente - e seu pênis empurrando-se dentro do corpo de alguém.

Parecia ficar mais fácil a cada vez encontrar e seguir a progressão de sensações e emoções e... Cheiros. Parou quando se recordou de um cheiro particular. Ele o reconheceu. Como uma imagem borrada entrando em foco ao trocar as lentes de uma câmera, subitamente, viu tudo muito claro: conectava-se as suas outras visitas. Não a última, as outras. Com isso em sua mente, começou a procurar outras similaridades. Encontrou-as facilmente. A mesma boca e língua habilidosas. O mesmo traseiro estreito, firme, parecendo bem assim sob suas mãos. Era o mesmo homem - devia ser. Retendo essa informação em sua mente, Harry virou no beco mais próximo e aparatou para casa. Tinha que escrever isso, não queria deixar a idéia escapar.

Em seu quarto, pegou seu calendário do Chudley Cannons, que até agora havia sido negligenciado - mostrava o mês de janeiro. Folheou até maio e marcou uma estrelinha nos dias em que fora ao Armário de Vassouras. Então circulou a estrela nos dias em que estivera com o homem - quem quer que sentou-se na cama, sorrindo. Com bastantes visitas, encontraria o homem de novo.

* * *

Foi quase todas as noites depois disso. Depois de uma semana, mais ou menos, Ron parou de perguntar a ele se estava tudo bem e o deixou dar suas caminhadas noturnas sem uma palavra.

Harry não sabia como seria capaz de encontrar o homem, mas com freqüência encontrava. O homem procurava por ele também?

Dois meses passaram-se numa névoa - e com eles o segundo ano de treinamento para auror e o terceiro aniversário da morte de Voldemort.

Harry agarrou-se às lembranças de prazer e cheiro, pensando somente nas noites por vir.

* * *

Andava relaxando no sofá lendo um romance de fantasia - um colega estagiário tinha emprestado a série a ele antes do começo das férias de verão, em junho, e Harry estava fisgado - quando Ron e Hermione chegaram tropeçando fora da lareira, para grande surpresa de Harry. Eles deviam estar de férias na Cornualha a semana inteira.

Ficou tão espantado que não entendeu bem o que Ron disse a ele.

"Foi mal... Vocês o quê?", disse Harry, olhando para eles e imediatamente olhando para baixo para ter certeza de que estava de calças. Estava. Excelente. Deixou o livro na almofada perto dele.

"Ela disse sim. Vamos nos casar!". Ron agarrou o braço esquerdo de Hermione o brandiu para Harry. De fato, havia lá um anel fino e brilhante ao redor do quarto dedo.

"Uau", disse Harry, levantando-se e se aproximando deles. "São... Ótimas notícias. Parabéns. Sério, estou mesmo feliz por vocês". Deu um tapa no ombro de Ron.

Ron riu e o puxou para um abraço, batendo em suas costas algumas vezes.

"Bom, eu vou indo agora", disse Hermione depois de Harry abraçá-la também. "A gente se vê. Ron?".

"Espera, aonde você vai? Temos que comemorar!", disse Harry. Hoje era terça e o homem - seu homem, algumas vezes ele pensava - nunca estivera lá numa terça-feira. Tinha certeza que podia deixar de ir naquela noite.

"Ainda estamos de férias, Harry. Só queríamos contar logo. E além do mais, Ron tem uma coisa pra te pedir", ela disse, olhando para Ron.

Ron revirou os olhos. "Tá bom, mamãe. Blé, esquece que eu disse isso". Depois de Hermione beijar Ron na bochecha e desaparecer na lareira, Ron virou-se para Harry, seu rosto solene. "Vai ser meu padrinho, não vai?".

"É claro. Nem precisa pedir".

O sorriso de Ron retornou brevemente, então desapareceu de novo. "Desculpa, eu não dizer antes que eu ia fazer o pedido. Eu queria ter dito. Mas eu não... Eu só não sabia como contar sem te deixar chateado".

"O quê, achou que eu não fosse ficar feliz? Não resolvemos tempos atrás que eu não penso na Hermione desse jeito?".

Ron balançou a cabeça. "Não, não é isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só... Sei lá, isso muda as coisas. E você e Ginny...".

Ginny. Harry havia tentado não pensar em Ginny ultimamente. Não tinham feito promessas quanto ela foi embora - já fazia mesmo quase um ano? -, mas não podia deixar de se perguntar se ela tinha algum tipo de expectativa de que as coisas fossem recomeçar entre eles quando ela viesse para casa.

"Eu e Ginny o quê?".

"Esquece". Ron trocou de pés no carpete amarelo e gasto. "Só não quero que você fique sozinho".

Não estava sozinho. Não se sentia sozinho, ao menos, mas devia parecer para todo mundo. O que mais Ron podia pensar a respeito de suas caminhadas? Como poderia explicar?

"Foi mal, não devia ter dito isso".

"Não, tudo bem. De qualquer forma", disse Harry, colocando um sorriso no rosto, "quem disse que vou ficar sozinho? Hermione vai se mudar pra cá quando vocês casarem, certo?".

Ron sorriu fracamente, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Foi uma piada".

"Claro, eu sabia. Muito engraçado, cara", disse Ron com uma risada forçada.

Harry remexeu os pés desajeitado. Sua vida estava tão separada dos amigos agora. Quando isso acontecera? Por que não havia notado?

"Melhor voltar. Hermione provavelmente está em pé na frente da lareira de braços cruzados agora".

"Verdade. Deve estar batendo o pé também. E aposto que ela está com aquela cara, sabe qual é?".

"Ah, sei", disse Ron, indo em direção à lareira. "Te vejo domingo?".

"Claro, até mais", disse Harry conforme Ron desaparecia num rebuliço de pó e chamas. Deitou-se de novo no sofá, a cabeça para trás, encarando o teto. Havia uma mancha de água começando a se esgueirar pelo canto oposto; tinha que falar com o síndico.

Desde quando haviam se tornado adultos? Ia fazer vinte e um em exatamente uma semana. Não podia de jeito nenhum ser idade o bastante para casar.

Exceto o fato de que era. Quantos anos tinham seus pais, afinal?

Seria um auror em um ano. O mundo esperaria que estivesse crescido e responsável. Sempre imaginava que quando crescesse, teria uma família, mas esse tempo parecia bem distante no futuro. Mas não era distante - era exatamente agora e ele não estava nada pronto. Não queria que sua vida mudasse - queria continuar passando suas noites no Armário de Vassouras. O que estava fazendo?

De qualquer forma, Ron e Hermione estavam diferentes. Estava juntos há três anos agora. E não tinham passado pelas mesmas coisas que ele, não tinham morrido, cacete. Era normal para eles se casarem - não significava que ele tinha que se casar. Estava tudo bem para ele pensar só naquele estranho cujo corpo ele conhecia intimamente, mas cujo rosto era uma lacuna. Não significava que nunca teria uma família. Teria, algum dia. Só não agora.

Bateu o pé, agitado. Se ao menos pudesse conversar com alguém sem se arrepender das palavras depois. Alguém que entendesse pelo que estava passando... Alguém que guardasse seus segredos.

Harry imaginou um rosto translúcido e sorridente e se levantou.

Um minuto depois, estava andando perto da entrada do Armário de Vassouras, ou ao menos onde a entrada deveria estar. Caramba, onde estava a porta? Depois de alguns minutos apareceu e Harry apressou-se a entrar.

"Boa noite, senhor", disse o homem coberto de poeira, sua pena arranhando um pedaço de pergaminho.

"Oi. Preciso falar com o Herbert", Harry disse, colocando um galeão sobre a mesa - o valor costumeiro da entrada.

"Só um momento, por favor. Ele está com um cliente. Novo membro".

Harry olhou ao redor do aposento enquanto esperava. Através da poeira, via que as paredes eram pretas de verdade, como era a escadaria atrás da escrivaninha, terminando nas alturas sombrias do cômodo.

"Esse lugar é meio macabro, sabia", disse Harry.

"Os Hollingbury enfeitiçaram as paredes de preto de tristeza", disse o homem, olhando para Harry. "Quando deram um lar a nossa instituição, parte do acordo foi de que seria deixado exatamente como estava no dia em que seu filho morreu".

"Então nunca foi limpo?".

"É claro que não!".

"O que aconteceu com o filho deles?", perguntou Harry. Não fazia idéia de que o lugar tinha uma história tão macabra.

"Ele foi assassinado... Apunhalado nas costas bem do lado de fora desta porta", disse o homem. "Sangrou até a morte nesta sala, bem perto de onde você está em pé. É por isso que ele prefere ficar no corredor". O homem curvou a cabeça e começou a escrever novamente. Alguns segundos depois, um painel oculto abriu-se. Harry atravessou-o, sentindo como se fosse mergulhado em água gelada.

* * *

Herbert parecia levemente envergonhado pela preocupação de Harry. "Morri há muito tempo", disse ele. "Não gosto de pensar nisso. Agora, não temos muitos clientes hoje, mas...".

"Não, vim aqui pra falar com você, não pra entrar".

"Oh, entendo. Porque eu fui assassinado e você quer saber os detalhes sangrentos?". As narinas de Hebert se dilataram. "Você não pareceu ser desse tipo, James".

"Harry. Meu nome é Harry. E eu não vim aqui falar sobre isso, acabei de descobrir. Mas... O que eu queria falar a respeito não parece mais muito importante".

A expressão de Hebert suavizou-se. "Os problemas dos vivos sempre são mais importantes que os dos mortos. Harry". Disse o nome devagar, como se tentasse se adaptar à mudança. "Levou um tempo pra eu aceitar, mas é verdade. Diga o que veio aqui pra discutir".

"Só se me contar depois o que aconteceu com você".

"Muito bem".

"Ok", disse Harry. "Hum, meus amigos estão se casando. Um com o outro, quero dizer. Hum. Sinto que... Não estou pronto pra isso. Mas não é como se eles me pressionassem pra me casar. Mas, sabe, eles se preocupam com eu estar sozinho. E eu não posso dizer pra eles que não estou".

Herbert sorriu. "Porque você tem a nós".

"Sim, bem, porque eu tenho ele, seja lá quem ele for", disse Harry.

Herbert pareceu confuso, então Harry explicou.

"Tem um homem, eu... Eu o reconheço pelo cheiro, eu acho. Eu... Procuro por ele sempre que estou aqui. Porque ele... É o melhor".

"Não é nenhuma surpresa que um corpo lhe dê mais prazer que o outro".

"Não, não é só prazer. Digo, o prazer é ótimo, mas é mais que isso. Quando estou com ele, eu me sinto... Eu simplesmente sinto. Feliz e triste e com raiva e em paz e... Quando combino os... Fios - é o que parecem, na minha cabeça -, quando combino todos, o que eu ganho é... A sensação de que estou mesmo... Vivo".

"Conheço essa sensação", disse Herbert suavemente. "É amor".

Amor? Era mesmo isso aquela sensação? "Não, isso não... Isso seria terrível, se apaixonar por alguém que nunca vou conhecer. Quero dizer, não na vida real. Não posso viver aqui. Não posso encontrá-lo fora daqui".

"É melhor que a alternativa".

"Ah, sério? Qual é a alternativa então?", perguntou Harery amargamente.

"Encontrá-lo fora daqui e morrer".

"Oh".

"Seu nome era Anton. Era um batedor e jogava pela Inglaterra", disse Herbert. Continuou, contando a Harry como ele e Anton se conheceram e começaram um caso secreto. Durante semanas, ficou alegremente feliz (tem isso mesmo no original! Mas vc pode colocar 'extremamente feliz'), encontrando seu amante em segredo sempre que podia. Conforme Hebert falava, Harry via como seu rosto demonstrava tristeza e saudade.

"Então o que aconteceu?", perguntou Harry.

"Não foi culpa dele. Achamos que não havia ninguém por perto - estávamos num beco tarde da noite", disse Herbert, tremendo. "Sempre tomamos tanto cuidado... Ele desabotoou minha camisa e desatou o nó das minhas calças. Eu estava tentando desatar o dele quando nos viram. Ele foi reconhecido e quando as pessoas gritaram, ele me empurrou. Disse coisas horríveis a mim. Disse que eu havia me atirado sobre ele, seminu. Estava protegendo sua reputação, você entende. Ela tinha que proteger".

Harry não entendia mesmo.

"Corri o mais rápido que pude, mas eles me perseguiram. Meu sapato caiu". Ele apontou para o pé, que estava apenas de meia. "Eu está tão perto de casa quando me pegaram. Pude ver a luz do ladro de dentro do saguão, brilhando através da janela. Lembro de me sentir tão frio e tentar respirar, mas meus pulmões pareciam cheios de água gelada".

"Mamãe ouviu o barulho e correu para a porta. Ela gritou - lembro tão bem daquele som. Então... Eu estava dentro de casa, olhando para o lustre. Era tão bonito, com todas aquelas luzes piscando. Então eu olhei para o meu próprio corpo e a poça de sangue ao meu redor. Tanto sangue". Herbert ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Foi como me apaixonei. E como morri".

"Isso é... Terrível", disse Harry.

"Foi há muito tempo. Esse lugar assegura que o passado não se repita. Vocês sempre estarão seguros aqui". Havia uma determinação fria na voz de Herbert. "Mamãe se certificou disso". Flutuou para longe de Harry, aparentemente perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, parando para abrir a porta oculta antes de continuar na escuridão.

Harry entrou no salão de encontros. Olhou ao redor, imaginando se deveria ficar. Não estava com muita vontade, mas quem sabe sexo oral fosse bom. Então viu Draco Malfoy sentado perto do bar, conversando com um homem alto de cabelo liso e preto. Malfoy é gay?, pensou Harry. Ah, mas que inferno, isso é uma desgraça.

Querendo evitar a atenção de Draco - não estava mesmo com vontade de lidar com ele -, Harry apressou-se em direção à saída.

"Vai embora tão cedo, Potter?", gritou Draco quando Harry abriu a porta.

Vários outros homens se viraram para olhá-lo e um burburinho começou em cada canto.

Harry respondeu sem se virar, erguendo a voz de modo que atravessasse o salão. "É, tem muito sonserino aqui pro meu gosto".

Fechou a porta atrás de si, sentindo uma desorientação momentânea passar pelo perímetro de sua memória. Procurou em sua mente, mas não encontrou nada - obviamente tinha ficado no salão apenas brevemente.

De volta ao apartamento, sentou-se no sofá e pensou na história de Herbert.

* * *

Quando seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário chegou, uma semana depois, Harry ainda não descobrira o que havia de errado. Voltou ao Armário quatro vezes e embora cada visita tivesse sido extremamente prazerosa, ainda tinha uma vaga sensação de desassossego. Isso foi desde a noite em que falara com Herbert. O problema é que não fazia idéia do por que. Não era o noivado de Ron e Hermione ou temores sobre sua vida adulta iminente - não de verdade. Alguma outra coisa incomodava-o; era grandioso e estranho em sua mente... Grande demais para transformar em palavras. Deitava na cama à noite, tentando pensar a respeito mas sempre se distraía e acabava se masturbando ou adormecendo. A verdade é que nunca havia sido muito bom para perceber esse tipo de problema - sabia disso. Normalmente tinha Hermione para conversar sobre as coisas, ou mesmo Ron.

Mas estava fora de questão. Não é?

Estava ponderando sobre esse pensamento exato quando destrancou a porta do apartamento. Conforme abria a porta, sua mente mudou para o guarda-roupa: teve que se trocar bem rápido, já que teria que encontrar Ron e Hermione em um restaurante italiano em dez minutos.

Deus, estava bem escuro ali. Por que todas as cortinas estavam fechadas?

"Surpresa!", uma multidão de vozes gritou e as luzes se acenderam de vez.

Harry parou, piscando diante dos rostos iluminados e sorridentes espalhados pela sala de estar numa linha torta.

"É uma festa surpresa, Harry", disse Neville. Estava usando um chapéu de papelão e estava imprensado entre Ron e Augustus, um dos aspirantes a auror.

"Só no caso de você achar que era um festejo da Guatemala", disse George, inclinando-se contra a costa do sofá de sua posição no fim da fila. Como sempre, vê-lo sem o irmão parecia ver uma pessoa com um membro faltando.

"Uau", disse Harry, "Caras, vocês, isso é... Valeu. Estou... Mesmo surpreso!".

"Mas espera aí", disse Seamus. "Temos outra surpresa chegando!".

"Ei, essa fala é minha!", disse Hermione. "De qualquer forma, Harry, temos outra surpresa pra você. Na cozinha".

Houve algumas risadinhas espalhadas e Ron e Hermione sorriram maniacamente um para o outro.

"É um bolo?", Harry perguntou, andando até a porta da cozinha. "Compraram um no Flutterbumble? O bolo de café com chocolate e toffee e cobertura de melaço de banana é bem...".

Ginny estava em pé na cozinha, sorrindo hesitante. Seu cabelo estava mais curto - bem abaixo do queixo e ela usava uma blusa verde esmeralda justa e uma calça jeans de cós baixo, mostrando a barriga lisa e as pernas longas e magras.

"Oi, Harry", disse ela. "Feliz aniversário".

"Você não é um bolo", disse Harry. "Digo, isso é bom, você é melhor que um bolo".

"A gente se encontra no restaurante daqui a pouco, certo, Harry?", perguntou Hermione detrás dele.

"Ok", respondeu Harry, sem se virar. Não podia parar de encarar Ginny. Ouviu a porta se fechar e o som de vozes descendo o corredor, se afastando do apartamento. "É bom te ver", Harry disse.

O sorriso de Ginny tronou-se mais largo e ela deu um passo a frente e atirou seus braços ao redor dele. "É tão bom te ver também", ela disse, abraçando-o apertado.

Ela parecia morna, familiar e segura.

"Desculpa eu não ter escrito mais. Mas eu me diverti muito". Ela deu um passo atrás e olhou para ele, as íris brilhando.

"Vai ter que me contar a respeito", disse Harry. "Me dá só cinco minutos pra me trocar e então pode começar a falar enquanto andamos até o restaurante".

* * *

Depois de o último pedaço de bolo ser comido, o último presente ser aberto e a última gota de vinho bebida, Harry e seus amigos saíram do restaurante, reunidos em um nó na calçada em frente à porta. Um a um, eles se despediram e foram para casa, até sobrarem apenas Harry e Ginny. Ron já havia voltado para o apartamento.

"Vamos andar um pouco", disse Ginny. "A gente mal pôde conversar exceto no caminho até aqui. Ron e o papo de casamento meio que dominaram a conversa".

"Ele parece mesmo estar bem, hum, animado com os planos para o casamento", disse Harry, rindo. "Mas Hermione nunca vai aceitar uma temática de quadribol".

O ar ainda estava morno com o calor do dia. Andaram por Londres, com Ginny regalando Harry com seus contos de sua temporada fora.

"E descobri essa nova manobra de vôo de... Alguém que eu conheci lá e...". A expressão de Ginny mudou ligeiramente, reluzindo uma emoção que Harry não pôde identificar.

"Que se chama?".

"Desculpa?".

"A manobra de quadribol".

"Tenho que te dizer uma coisa", disse Ginny, parando e segurando seu braço. "Eu meio que andei saindo com alguém nos últimos seis meses. Digo, eu andava. Não planejei, mas simplesmente aconteceu. Não queria te magoar, mas, quando fui embora, concordamos que não estávamos juntos desde o sétimo ano e você não pareceu se importar de eu ir embora".

"Ah", disse Harry. Sentia um peso aliviar seu peito. Pela primeira vez no que parecia uma eternidade, sabia exatamente o que fazer. "Ando vendo uma pessoa também".

"Ah", repetiu Ginny.

Harry sentiu o toque dela em seu braço se apertar.

"Ron disse, quero dizer, perguntei pra ele e ele disse que você não...".

"Ron não sabe. Ninguém sabe".

"Hummm. Parece uma história interessante. Não é... Pansy parkinson ou coisa assim, é?".

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Certo, agora eu tenho que saber", disse Ginny, "porque se a idéia de você Pansy não te fez rir, tem que ser algo bem mais surpreendente".

Harry olhou ao redor pela rua. Havia outras pessoas do lado de fora, curtindo o ar da noite. Mas não importava - essa era a questão, certo? Parecia tão óbvio de repente. Não se esconder mais. Começou a andar de novo, puxando Ginny com ele. "Ando vendo um homem". Sentiu uma onda de temor excitação percorrê-lo por dizer em voz alta.

"Oh. Uau. Hum. Sabe, agora, de repente, minha vida faz muito mais sentido".

"Como assim?".

"Então, você... É gay".

"Na verdade, acho que sou, hum, bissexual, ou coisa assim".

"E agora não faz sentido de novo", murmurou Ginny, quase para si mesma.

"Bom, não é exatamente como se eu andasse saindo com alguém. Eu tenho ido pra... Esse lugar e eu não posso dizer tudo sobre ele, mas... É complicado", disse Harry.

"Eu tenho tempo", disse Ginny, dando de ombros. "Sei que é tarde, mas não é como se eu tivesse algum lugar pra ir amanhã. Mas dá pra acreditar que mamãe já está em cima de mim pra eu arranjar um emprego? Cheguei em casa hoje à tarde!".

"Vai atrás de um?".

"Ei, não, nada de mudar de assunto. Me fala dessa coisa complicada".

Harry disse a ela o máximo que podia - o que não ficava trancado em sua mente pelo segredo. Contou sobre as fronteiras mágicas e o que faziam com suas lembranças e como havia ido lá quase todos os dias já fazia dois meses.

"Isso é... Locura!", disse Ginny, depois de entender como a magia funcionava. "Então você pode ir pra lá, fazer o que quiser e não lembrar no dia seguinte?".

"Bom, você lembra de algumas coisas".

"Mas ainda assim... Sexo com desconhecidos. Sem relação alguma".

"Eu... É, mais ou menos isso".

"Sinistro. Posso ir?".

"Ginny!", disse Harry, rindo e chocado. "É só pra homens. Mas... Digo, você realmente ia querer, você sabe, fazer sexo anônimo com estranhos?".

"Por que não? Você faz".

"Mas... Eu sou um cara e pensei...".

Ginny revirou os olhos. "É melhor ir parando de falar antes de dizer alguma coisa ainda mais sexista".

"Foi mal", disse Harry, "não pensei. Acho que não sei mesmo muita coisa sobre as, hum, coisas das mulheres".

"Atividades sexuais? Necessidades sexuais? Corpos?".

"Todas as alternativas?".

"Sim, bom, deixa eu te dizer, essa parte é bem óbvia agora que eu fiz sexo com outra pessoa além de você". Ela cobriu a boca com a mão. "Não acredito que disse isso. Desculpa".

Harry riu. "Tudo bem. Acho que sou bem melhor agora. Mas acho que é um pouco diferente".

Ginny riu também. Andaram juntos em silêncio por alguns minutos. "Então, você não está mesmo vendo ninguém. Digo, não é como se você ao menos... Que foi? Você acabou de fazer uma cara estranhíssima".

"É. Tem uma pessoa e... Eu o conheço, digo, conheço o cheiro dele e... O gosto. Toda vez que vou pra lá, decido que vou procurar por ele, e então procuro. Me lembro das sensações todas as vezes e sei que é ele. Penso nele o tempo todo e nem sei quem é".

Ginny fez um som de simpatia e se apoiou um pouco contra ele enquanto andavam.

"Sei que devia parar de vê-lo, mas não quero. Eu... Parte de mim acha que eu gosto dele. Mas não posso viver a vida toda assim, posso? Tem sido divertido, mas... Estar aqui com você agora, eu percebo... Acho que esqueci coisas assim, como caminhadas e conversar e... Sabe, ter conversas das quais eu vou me lembrar depois. Só uma vez, talvez eu queria acordar perto dele de manhã".

"Quer ter um relacionamento com ele?".

"Não sei. Achava que não. Quero dizer, nem tinha pensado a respeito até agora. De qualquer forma, não importa, porque é impossível. Não faço idéia de quem ele seja e não posso exatamente andar por aí cheirando cada bruxo em Londres. 'Oh, me desculpe, senhor, mas você se importaria demais se eu cheirasse seu pescoço? Só preciso descobrir se você é o homem que eu andei fodendo'".

"Dá pra imaginar as reações?", disse Ginny, jogando conversa fora.

Os ombros de Harry caíram. "Isso é outra coisa. Você leva numa boa o fato de eu não, hum, ser completamente hétero, mas não quero mesmo... Nem todo mundo vai aceitar".

"Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa que aprendi esse ano", disse Ginny. "Você tem que descobrir quem você é e o que quer, e então ser você mesmo e dar um passa fora em quem tentar te impedir".

"Verdade? Então quem é você o que quer?".

"Ah, sai fora, ainda estou tentando descobrir".

Andaram por mais uma hora antes de Ginny aparatar para casa. Harry continuou a andar depois de ela ir, sentindo-se leve e livre. Tinha contado tudo e ela não recuou horrorizada, tinha sido compreensiva e o apoiou. No fim da conversa, ele chegou à conclusão de que devia parar de ir ao Armário de Vassouras. Tinha que ser mais aberto sobre quem ele era. Tinha se trancado do mundo quando criança pelos Dursley; não ia fazer isso de novo quando adulto.

Mas não disse a Ginny o que havia decidido. Precisava ter certeza de que conseguiria primeiro.

Amanhã era quarta. Seu homem misterioso tinha estado lá toda quarta-feira até agora. Harry o veria novamente amanhã pela última vez.

* * *

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários tão gentis.

¹Zonzóbulo: de acordo com a Luna, é um bichinho invisível que entra pelos ouvidos das pessoas e confundem seu cérebro.

A última parte será postada em breve.

_Rebecca Mae_


	3. Parte 3

**

* * *

**

**Bem-vindo ao Armário de Vassouras **por _Janice Chess_

traduzido por Rebecca Mae  
tradução betada por Ivich Sartre

* * *

Parte 3

Harry não fazia idéia de como ele e o homem se encontraram noite após noite. Em princípio, ficou preocupado com a logística de encontrar alguém somente pelo cheiro. Mas depois de uma semana, obtendo sucesso quase toda vez - sem saber como -, parou de se preocupar, decidindo que o quer que estivesse fazer obviamente estava funcionando.

Naquela noite, contudo, não queria arriscar. Tinha que ter certeza de que o encontraria pela última vez. Harry trouxera sua capa de invisibilidade e estava usando-a no salão de encontros. Ficou parado perto da entrada, examinando cada homem que entrava.

Sabia, de suas lembranças, que o homem pelo qual procurava era magro e atlético. Seu cabelo era curto - sedoso também -, e provavelmente da sua altura ou um pouco mais alto. Sua pele era macia e firme; Harry presumiu que ainda fosse jovem, ou ao menos que não fosse velho.

Cada vez que entrava uma pessoa cuja descrição se encaixava, mesmo que nem tanto, Harry aproximava-se silenciosamente por trás e inspirava tentando capturar o cheiro. Mas até agora, não tivera sorte. Já fazia quase duas horas, e o salão estava ficando cheio. Não se lembrava de já haver sentido tanta frustração antes. Estava fazendo errado dessa vez?

Harry voltou sua atenção para a porta quando ela se abriu, mas quando Draco Malfoy passou por ela, revirou os olhos. Nem precisava checar, definitivamente não era ele. Harry o estudou conforme ele andava, absorvendo o cabelo curto e o corpo anguloso. Malfoy parou a alguns metros de Harry e começou a observar o salão e Harry surpirou quietamente. Tinha que fazer tudo completo, só para ter certeza.

Lentamente, andou por trás de Draco, inclinou a cabeça levemente e inalou uma vez. Nada. Como havia pensado. Então, Draco se virou; Harry congelou, com medo de ter sido detectado. Conforme Draco olhava através dele, seus olhos cinzentos indo de trás para frente, Harry respirou. Um cheiro familiar perpassou-o - um que assombrava suas lembranças. Malfoy? O homem no qual pensava noite e dia era Malfoy?

Seus ombros caíram em direção ao chão. Uma esperança que nem ele sabia que tinha havia se perdido. Esta não era uma pessoa com a qual ele poderia ter um relacionamento. Era hora de abandonar essa vida fantasiosa. Talvez devesse simplesmente ir embora agora - Que propósito havia em ficar agora que sabia?

Harry estava a ponto de dar um passo atrás quando o braço de Draco se estendeu. Harry pulou para trás, mas não foi rápido o bastante. A mão de Draco agarrou a capa e a puxou.

"Não devia respirar tão alto se está tentando ser discreto", disse Draco, conforme a capa deslizava sobre Harry.

"Minha discrição é ótima", disse Harry, puxando a capa de volta. "Fui treinado profissionalmente".

"Pode ser que você consiga surpreender um surdo. Talvez. Se você estivesse a favor do vento".

Harry balançou a cabeça, incerto do que fazer ou dizer. Podia insultar Draco de volta, mas... Era ele. Harry franziu o cenho e olhou para o chão.

"Ah, porra. Sou eu, sabia".

"Eu sei quem é você, Malfoy".

"Não, quero dizer...". Draco fez um som irritado, pôs uma mão em cada lado do rosto de Harry, inclinou-se para frente e o beijou.

A sensação de seus lábios era doloridamente familiar. Harry lutou para reconciliar as lembranças com a pessoa até sentir seu corpo responder ao beijo. Depois de alguns segundos, seus braços envolveram Draco bem apertado, beijando-o de volta. O beijo se aprofundou, seus corpos se movendo para mais perto até que estavam pressionados da cabeça aos dedos dos pés.

"Merlin, isso é gostoso. Isso, vai, aperta a bunda dele, bem assim".

Harry se afastou e olhou para onde havia um homem de meia-idade parado, seus olhos fixos nele. Suas vestes roxas estavam abertas e ele estava com o pênis para fora, acariciando-o inabalado.

"Cai fora", rosnou Draco. "Não estamos à mostra". Segurou a mão de Harry. "Vamos", disse, apontando para o corredor.

Quando estavam sozinhos tiraram a roupa e caíram na cama em um emaranhado de braços e pernas. Harry gemeu diante da sensação familiar de cada parte do corpo de Draco. Queria ter certeza de que o conhecia completamente - era sua última chance. Colocou Draco deitado de costas e começou uma exploração cuidadosa, começando pelos seus pés. Beijou cada dedo, acariciou a curva de cada pé e subiu até os tornozelos e às canelas de Draco, onde seus ossos formavam limites estreitos. Harry tracejou as veias azuladas que se destacavam na palidez das panturrilhas de Draco. Fez carinho em cada rótula e suas mãos percorreram as coxas de Draco, sentindo o músculo tenso sob a pele. Ignorando o pênis de Draco - apesar de sua óbvia necessidade de atenção -, Harry usou a ponta de seus dedos para acariciar os quadris de Draco e abdome, tentando memorizar cada linha e gomo. Encontrou uma pequena pinta perto do umbigo de Draco e a beijou suavemente.

Quando chegou ao seu peito e mamilos, Draco estava fazendo um leve som sibilante. Harry despejou beijos abundantes pelo braço direito e esquerdo de Draco. Quando chegou ao pulso direito, parou, segurou o braço de Draco, virou e examinou a pele antes de levar a mão de Draco à sua boca, sugando cada um dos dedos.

"Tem outra coisa... Que precisa ser chupada", disse Draco, respirando com dificuldade.

Harry riu, engatinhou para frente e sugou o lóbulo da orelha de Draco.

"Desculpa", murmurou, "esqueci totalmente das suas orelhas".

Draco pôs a mão no topo da cabeça de Harry e empurrou. "Potter", disse. O desespero em sua voz era intoxicante.

Sentindo-se tonto, Harry regressou no corpo de Draco até estar ajoelhado entre suas coxas. Baixou a cabeça e torceu a língua na glande, sentindo sua maciez sedosa e o gosto um pouquinho salgado e ácido. Draco gemeu.

Harry lambeu os lábios e prosseguiu para a extensão, colocando pressão na parte de baixo com sua língua. Por uma fração de segundo, Harry pensou no primeiro anúncio que vira a respeito do Armário de Vassouras. Até onde tinha chegado desde então. Então, sua mente clareou, e ele se concentrou na sensação do pênis de Draco em sua boca: rígido, macio, morno e todo seu. No momento. Começou a se mover ritmicamente, concentrando-se apenas nisso. Nada mais existia fora daquele quarto.

* * *

Deitaram juntos na cama por bastante tempo, satisfeitos e exaustos.

"Não vou voltar mais", sussurrou Harry.

Draco olhou para ele.

"Vai voltar sim".

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Estou cansado de esconder quem eu sou. Estou cansado de não saber quem eu sou... Com quem passei a maioria das minhas noite. Não vou mais viver assim. Tenho que... Sair".

"Eles não vão aceitar".

"Quem?".

"Todo mundo. Você é o herói. O salvador. Você não pode ser bicha".

"Ginny aceitou", disse Harry quietamente.

As sobrancelhas de Draco se ergueram. "Você contou pra ela? Ela não é sua namorada?".

"Não. Terminamos... Não sei quando. Um ano atrás. Mais ou menos. É complicado".

"Hmm".

"Que foi? É verdade. Contei pra ela ontem à noite e ela disse que eu precisava descobrir quem eu era e ser essa pessoa... Você sabe como o Herbert morreu?".

"Quem diabos é esse?".

"O fantasma. Sabe, aquele que abre a porta do salão de encontros?".

"Esse é o nome dele? Ele se matou por causa disso? Herbert? Ugh".

"Ele foi apunhalado. Por um monte de assassinos que o pegaram com seu amante. Homem".

"Oh", disse Draco.

"Os pais dele prepararam esse lugar para que nunca mais acontecesse com ninguém. Mas... Andei pensando e... Não acho que seja certo. Torna tão fácil esconder... Negar essa parte de você mesmo. É como ter uma vida à parte. Aposto que vários homens que vêm aqui tem esposas e filhos. Estão vivendo uma mentira".

"Mas que porra eles devem fazer? Arranjar um homem e ser deserdado? Perder tudo?".

"...Você acha que sua mãe faria isso?".

Draco fechou os olhos. "Quando eu tinha seis anos, ela costumava ler pra mim um livro chamado Os contos de Beedle, o bardo".

"É, já ouvi falar", disse Harry secamente.

"Havia uma história sobre três irmãos que encontravam a morte e...".

"Certo. Eu sei como é essa aí".

"O livro era ilustrado... Os desenhos eram tão detalhistas que você podia ver com clareza o rosto de cada irmão. Um dia, eu apontei para o irmão mais novo e disse que eu me casaria com ele. Havia algo a mais em seu rosto que eu gostava - nem me lembro mais do que era. Minha mãe me deu um tapa e disse pra nunca mais dizer nada assim de novo. 'Você vai se casar com uma bruxa puro-sangue e continuar o sobrenome Malfoy', ela disse. O livro desapareceu da biblioteca naquele dia".

"Sua mãe mentiu a Voldemort pra te proteger. Arriscou a vida dela. Ela te ama. Tenho certeza que ela só quer que você seja feliz".

Draco virou a cabeça e olhou para Harry. Seus olhos brilhavam de emoção. "Não, o que minha mãe quer é o que sempre quis: que seu filho único dê continuidade ao sangue. Sou o último que restou".

Depois de um silêncio longo e desconfortável, Harry pensou em algo que havia notado antes. "Você não recebeu a Marca".

"O quê? É claro que não. Por que eu receberia? Meus pais e eu tivemos sorte de não termos sido todos mortos pelo Lorde das Trevas. Ele não concederia um 'honra' assim a um Malfoy... Não depois do que aconteceu".

Harry deu de ombros, lembrando-se de como os Malfoy pareciam fatigados na última vez em que os vira todos juntos. "Oh, eu só presumi que fosse assim".

"Bom, você não é o único. Passei um ano e meio tentando um emprego no Ministério. Malditos punheteiros. Toda vez que eu era entrevistado por alguém, eles me pediam para mostrar o braço esquerdo. Toda maldita vez. E semana passada, antes de eles oficialmente me contratarem, tive que mostrar de novo. É como se tivessem medo de eu estar escondendo o Lorde das Trevas embaixo da manga".

"Então... Você arranjou um emprego? Isso é bom", disse Harry.

"Não, isso é horrível. Eu sou assistente do Assistente Júnior do Escritório de Remanejamento dos Elfos Domésticos. Elfos domésticos".

Harry tentou muito não rir, mas não obteve sucesso.

"Aparentemente, andam recebendo cada vez mais pedidos para reexaminarem os direitos dos elfos. Pacotes e pacotes de cartas. Tantas cartas que o Assistente Júnior precisa de um assistente. Vou começar segunda-feira. Alguém me mata, por favor".

"Por que vai fazer, então?", perguntou Harry. Até onde sabia, a fortuna Malfoy não havia sido tocada, embora Narcissa tivesse feito doações generosas para o Fundo de Restauração de Hogwarts.

"Minha mãe sugeriu que se eu tivesse um emprego no Ministério, talvez eu fizesse alguns contatos que ajudassem a reconstruir nosso nome". Draco não soava convencido.

"É, na verdade ela está certa. Você conhece todo tipo de pessoa no Ministério. Especialmente no elevador. Uma vez eu esbarrei no Ministro da Magia no banheiro... Foi estranho".

Draco parecia pensativo, mas não disse nada.

Harry começou a imaginar o que aconteceria se ele e Draco se encontrassem no Ministério. Talvez se aproximassem o bastante para se reconhecerem. Talvez fosse possível continuar com isso no mundo real. Draco não era tão mal. Era bem interessante, na verdade. Era uma pessoa real, com sonhos e temores.

"Parece que você está tramando alguma coisa".

"O quê?", disse Harry. "Não, só pensando".

"Tente não se machucar".

"Cala a boca".

Ficaram quietos então, felizes de ficar lado a lado com apenas os braços se encostando. Finalmente, Harry ouviu uma respiração suave, ritmada e soube que Draco havia adormecido. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seu rosto havia se tornado relaxado e pacífico. Harry observou-o, sentindo uma pancada de tristeza. Não queria, mas tinha que ir - estava ficando tarde. Se não fosse agora, terminaria querendo ficar para sempre.

Saiu da cama e se vestiu, tentando não fazer barulho algum. Ficou parado com a mão no trinco da porta por alguns minutos. Depois de um último olhar para trás, abriu a porta e saiu para o corredor. Seus olhos ardiam com lágrimas não derramadas.

"Adeus", ele sussurrou.

* * *

Harry ficou deprimido por semanas. Ron ficou completamente desconcertado com a abrupta mudança de humor e fez tentativas diárias de adivinhar a razão por trás dela.

"Você e minha irmã brigaram?".

"Está preocupado com o último ano de treinamento?".

"Está chateado de eu me mudar daqui ano que vem, não é?".

"Tem que ser a Ginny! Ela não me diz nada. O que ela fez?".

"É a situação no Oriente Médio? É uma droga, não é?".

"Alguém disse alguma coisa ruim sobre você nos jornais? Tenho que ter uma conversinha com a Rita?".

Na metade de agosto, Ron ficou desesperado.

"Você tá grávido?".

"O quê?", disse Harry, levantando o olhar de seu cereal. "Isso é ao menos possível?".

"Sei lá. A gente ouve coisas".

"Não tô grávido", disse Harry.

"Ok", disse Ron. Sentou-se à mesa da cozinha, em frente a Harry. "Ei! Acabei de perceber... Você parou de dar caminhadas! Por que parou de dar caminhadas? Merlin, é isso! São as caminhadas! Harry, você precisa começar a caminhar hoje à noite de novo".

"Não", disse Harry firmemente.

"Mas... Mas... As caminhadas. Tem que ser isso".

"Não vou dar mais nenhuma caminhada, Ron! Eu me decidi e pronto!".

Ron sorriu. "Você tá gritando. Isso significa que eu acertei alguma coisa. Eu sou a porra de um gênio psicológico. Freud está pasmo agora e querendo que ele fosse eu".

"Freud morreu".

"Não importa. Ele ainda tá pasmo".

Houve um estalido na sala de estar e, alguns segundos depois, Hermione entrou na cozinha carregando um caderno grande.

"Pronto, Ron?".

"Espera aí, ainda não. Acabei de descobrir que Harry anda deprê desde que parou de dar caminhadas à noite. E ele gritou comigo quando perguntei a respeito. Não é ótimo?".

Hermione olhou para Harry, seu rosto irradiando preocupação. "Harry, sinto muito que meu noivo seja tão palhaço. Estou certa de que você vai nos contar o que o incomoda quando estiver pronto".

"Mas, Hermione, é uma pista!".

"Harry não é um quebra-cabeça. Ele é nosso amigo. E não devemos pressionar nossos amigos".

Ron explodiu numa risada. "Certo, como se você nunca pressionasse ninguém... Hum... Quero dizer... Você...". Ele olhou para Harry, implorando. "Me ajuda?".

A boca de Harry se retorceu um pouco. "Acho que você está além de qualquer ajuda, cara".

Hermione bateu com força na nuca de Ron, mas estava sorrindo. "Vamos. Estamos nos atrasando. A propósito, não estou pressionando, só estou... Ah, tá bom, eu tô pressionando. Mas você precisa ser pressionado".

"Pressionadores pressionam pressionadores?". Divertiu-se Ron, levantando-se e passando o braço ao redor da cintura de Hermione.

"Provavelmente", disse Harry.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

"Aonde vocês dois vão hoje?".

"A ala bruxa do Museu Britânico está com uma exibição temporária de contratos mágicos. Tem alguns que datam de 4000 A.C. Deve ser fascinante. Espero que a fila de espera não seja muito longa".

"Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo", disse Harry, sorrindo diante da idéia de centenas de bruxos e bruxas enfileirados num sábado de manhã para ver um monte de documentos velhos.

"Quer ir com a gente?".

Harry apertou a colher em sua mão. "Sou bissexual", ele disse.

"Oh", disse Hermione. Ela puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

Ron riu. "Acho que eles te deixam entrar mesmo assim". Seus olhos brilharam. "Espera, isso tem alguma relação com as caminhadas?".

Harry olhou para Ron, esperando que ele captasse inteiramente o que ele havia dito.

"Você estava caminhando pra algum lugar!", disse Ron. "Algum lugar... Bissexual. Harry, parceiro... Tava trocando o óleo? Todas essas noites?".

Harry deu de ombros. Seu rosto corado. "Hum. É, normalmente".

Ron parecia maravilhado. "Isso é brilhante! Muito bem. Mas não entendi por que parou".

"A Ginny sabe?", perguntou Hermione, depois de lançar um olhar maldoso para Ron.

"É, eu contei pra ela na noite do meu aniversário".

"Ah, é, Ginny", disse Ron para si mesmo. "Você parou quando ela voltou. Por que eu não percebi isso?".

"Ficou tudo bem com ela?", perguntou Ginny.

"Ela reagiu de um jeito ótimo. Digo, muito bom mesmo. Foi mais ou menos por isso que eu parei, hum, de dar caminhadas".

"Por que você queria voltar com ela?".

"Não, porque isso me fez pensar que... Que talvez eu não tivesse mais que esconder".

"Você não tem que esconder", disse Hermione ternamente. "Nós ainda te amamos, não importa o que aconteça... Então você pode ir lá fazer... O que quer que estivesse fazendo... Sem se preocupar".

"Não, não posso", disse Harry tristemente. "Tem um lugar e você pode ser quem quiser, mas a jogada é que você não se lembra depois...".

* * *

No final do terceiro e último ano do treinamento de aurores começou novamente em setembro, Harry já se sentia ele mesmo de novo. Sonhou com o homem em algumas noites - ainda acordava tremendo de saudade, algumas vezes sentia um toque ou um beijo numa onda de lembranças. Mas a cor havia sido devolvida ao seu mundo e ele começou a ver as possibilidades para o futuro.

Chamou Ginny para jantar diversas vezes, mas a cada vez ela recusou, dizendo que não sairia com ele até que ele se resolvesse com o homem misterioso.

"Não posso competir com isso", ela dissera.

Hermione achou que era uma decisão sábia; ele e Ron concordaram que não entendiam as mulheres.

"Seria até legal", Ron disse uma vez, "sair com outros caras. Nós somos fáceis". Então ficou com um olhar de pânico no rosto e se apressou em assegurar a Harry que não estava dizendo que queria de verdade sair com outros caras.

No começo de outubro, haviam iniciado uma rotina. Os dias eram passados no treinamento - na cidade, ou no campo, e uma vez no meio da floresta. Era exaustivo, mas maravilhoso; sentia como se estivesse perto de se tornar um auror de verdade. À noite encontravam amigos - freqüentemente em um pub - para falar das aventuras do dia, ou então ficavam sentados em silêncio em frente à tevê comendo salgadinhos. Algumas vezes jantavam na Toca. Harry gostava dessas noites; ele e Ginny caminham sob as estrelas e falavam sobre todo tipo de coisa.

Em uma sexta-feira à tarde, Harry e outros estagiários do terceiro ano foram levados a um pântano na Escócia para praticar feitiços ofensivos em colméias de mosquitos-pólvora.

"Morram, seus sacaninhas! Morram!", gritou Augustus, golpeando com sua varinha uma nuvem zumbindo especialmente alto em frente a ele. "Mas que merda! Estão me picando! Ah!". Caiu de joelhos na água suja, contorcendo-se.

Auror Williamson correu para Augustus, lançando feitiços repelentes nas pestes. Harry observou o instrutor lançando também pequenas rajadas de choques elétricos. Os mosquitos se ergueram e foram em direção a Harry.

"Immobilus!", gritou Harry.

Milhares de insetos caíram no pântano, iluminando a superfície como brasas. Harry curvou-se e pegou um timidamente. "O que são essas coisas?", perguntou.

Williamson grunhiu e se levantou. Suas vestes estavam ensopadas e cobertas de lama gosmenta. "Ugh. Sei lá, mas você deveria levar um de volta ao Ministério e dar para a Ala de Conselho sobre Pestes. Deixe que eles cuidem disso. Não é meu trabalho".

"Ok", disse Harry, colocando um par de bichos imobilizados no bolso. "Você tá bem, Augustus?".

"Eu quis dizer agora, Potter".

"Oh. Certo", disse Harry. Olhou para Ron, que estava abrindo caminho até eles e deu de ombros antes de aparatar para o Ministério.

* * *

"Com licença", disse Harry à bruxa de olhar entediado sentada no escritório próximo ao elevador no quarto andar, "pra que lado é a Ala do Conselho sobre Pestes?".

Ela tinha cabelos descoloridos e usava sombra demais. O aviso em sua porta dizia "Posto de Desinformação". Harry estava a ponto de fazer uma piada sobre como não deveria confiar em nada do que ela lhe dissesse, mas pensou melhor.

"Siga reto, vai estar logo à direita", ela disse.

Harry a agradeceu e continuou seguindo pelo corredor, olhando cada porta à direita por que passava. Chegou ao final e deu meia-volta. Talvez ela quisesse dizer esquerda.

Voltou até de onde tinha vindo, desta vez checando as portas do outro lado. Quando se encontrou perto do elevador, franziu o cenho. Tinha passado e não visto?

Espiou o escritório da mulher entediada; seus pés estavam sobre a mesa e estava pegando nas unhas dos pés. Harry sorriu e bateu no vidro da porta. Ela ergueu o olhar.

"Desculpe incomodar de novo, mas não encontrei. A Ala de Conselho sobre Pragas? Estou no andar errado?".

"É embaixo da Divisão sobre Feras", ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "À sua direita, no fim do corredor".

O homem na Ala de Conselho sobre Pestes o informou que o conselho se encontrava apenas uma vez por mês. "Mas você pode preencher um formulário e eles vão dar uma olhada no seu caso no próximo encontro", ele disse, estendendo a Harry um pergaminho com quase um metro.

"Hum. Na verdade, tenho um espécime que preciso deixar aqui. Veja, estou no treinamento para aurores e fomos atacados por...".

"Um espécime?". O homem pareceu alarmado. "Aqui?".

"É só um inseto", disse Harry, alcançando o bolso.

"Não! Não faça isso! Hum. Tem certeza que não é um Ser?".

"O quê? É um mosquito. Bem, ele solta um pouco de eletricidade, mas definitivamente é algum tipo de inseto. Eu acho".

O homem balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. "Todas as criaturas desconhecidas devem ser examinadas primeiro pela Divisão de Seres".

"Mas não posso só...".

"Fora!", o homem gritou, brandindo a varinha para Harry.

A porta marcada com "Divisão de Seres" abriu-se para revelar uma área escura e quieta. Várias outras portas saíam do salão principal.

"Olá?", Harry chamou.

Talvez todo mundo tivesse saído mais cedo naquele dia. Era quase quatro da tarde de sexta-feira, afinal. As duas portas se abriram simultaneamente: uma a sua frente e uma à esquerda. Uma bruxa anciã saiu da porta à sua frente. Pelo canto do olho, viu um borrão branco.

"Posso ajudá-lo, meu jovem?", ela disse quando a porta à sua direita fechou-se novamente.

"Eu...", começou Harry, mas não conseguiu terminar a sentença porque a esquecera completamente. Aquele cheiro. Olhou para a esquerda. A onda de cheiro da porta fechada parecia exatamente igual a... Poderia ser ele?

"Quem trabalha naquele escritório?", perguntou, apontando. Podia sentir seu coração martelando o peito.

A mulher franziu o cenho. "Esse é o Escritório de Remanejamento de Elfos-Domésticos", ela disse. "Várias pessoas trabalham aí. É claro que costumava antes ser...".

"Ah, sim, obrigado", disse Harry. "Era o que eu estava procurando. Elfos-domésticos. Preciso, hum, remanejar alguns".

Sorriu e abanou a mão para a mulher até ela voltar para seu escritório, murmurando para si mesma. Harry ouviu a frase "os jovens de hoje em dia...".

Quando ficou sozinho de novo, respirou fundo algumas vezes, andou para a porta à esquerda, colocou a mão sobre o trinco e girou. Conforme a porta se abria, seu sorriso cresceu. Mal ousava ter esperanças, mas... Como podia não ser ele?

Dentro da sala pequena, Draco Malfoy estava discutindo com um homem gordo em um suéter cor de argila.

O sorriso de Harry morreu. Como assim?

"Potter. O que o Escritório de Remanejamento de Elfos-Domésticos pode fazer por você?", disse Draco. Seus olhos estavam raivosos, mas seus lábios estavam curvados na simulação de um sorriso. "Oh, onde estão meus modos? Senhor Haynes, conheça Harry Potter. Potter, este é meu chefe, senhor Damon Haynes".

"Potter? Harry Potter?", Damon estreitou os olhos. "Não é ele. Não tem cicatriz. Acha que eu sou um idiota, não acha, Malfoy?".

"Você me contratou", disse Draco equilibradamente.

"Exato", disse Damon. "Não esqueça disso". Voltou-se para Harry. "O que está fazendo trazendo lama para o meu escritório?".

Harry lembrou-se fortemente do Tio Vernon.

Harry olhou para os sapatos. Ainda estavam cobertos de lama do pântano. Respirou fundo. O cheiro ainda estava lá, embora misturado com outros aromas menos agradáveis. Olhou para os dois homens e chegou a uma conclusão surpreendente. "Na verdade, eu... Estou aqui pra falar com Malfoy sobre uma coisa. Em particular".

"Draco tem trabalho a fazer", Damon disse com um rosnado. "Volte depois".

Harry estreitou os olhos, sacou a varinha e desconjurou o feitiço em sua cicatriz. Damon ofegou.

"Senhor Potter", disse, sua conduta inteira mudando, "é uma honra conhecê-lo. Se houver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer pelo senhor, por favor...".

"Você pode sair", disse Harry. "Preciso falar com Draco".

Damon olhou para Draco cautelosamente e saiu do escritório. Draco cruzou os braços e sorriu triunfante para ele quando o homem passou. Depois que a porta se fechou, deixou cair os braços e desfez o sorriso.

"Aposto que você faz isso o tempo todo, não é? Simplesmente acende a famosa cicatriz e consegue de tudo".

"Certo, é por isso que eu escondo, só pra poder revelar dramaticamente quando preciso que as pessoas saiam de suas salas".

Draco fez uma careta. "Está aqui por quê?". Seu rosto estava reservado e taciturno.

"Preciso cheirar você", disse Harry.

Ele se aproximou e algo brilhou nos olhos de Draco, apenas por um segundo - uma expressão tão intensa que fez a respiração de Harry ficar presa. Mas foi apenas por um momento. Draco recuou um passo.

"Acho melhor não". Recuou outro passo.

"Preciso saber se é você".

"Não faço idéia do que você está falando. Gostaria que você saísse". Draco recuou todo o caminho até a parede, seu rosto corado.

Harry aproximou-se dele de qualquer forma, mantendo sua atenção na pele pálida do pescoço de Draco. Segurou-o pelos ombros e Draco tremeu e fechou os olhos. Sua respiração estava rápida e curta. Harry inclinou-se para frente, inspirando profundamente.

"É você", disse Harry.

"Não", sussurrou Draco. "Você vai arruinar tudo".

"Reconheço seu cheiro".

Draco sacudiu a cabeça. "Deve ter me confundindo com alguém". Sua voz estava mais alta e forte agora.

"Não. É muito diferente".

"Sabonete de garra de dragão. Qualquer um que tenha ido a certo vilarejo na Romênia poderia ter comprado".

"Se eu estiver errado, pode me azarar", disse Harry, tocando sua testa na de Draco. Sua boca estava tão perto. "Mas se eu estiver certo...". Beijou Draco gentilmente, seus lábios estavam secos, mas macios.

Draco não respondeu.

Harry beijou-o de novo. "Senti sua falta", ele murmurou.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Em um segundo estava segurando os ombros de Draco e tentando beijá-lo pela terceira vez e, no outro, suas costas estavam contra a parede e Draco estava se empurrando contra ele, seu olhar furioso sobre ele. Alguma coisa dura estava cutucando a barriga de Harry.

Harry riu. "É a sua varinha, Malfoy, ou está feliz de me ver?".

"É minha varinha", disse Draco, movendo-a para pressioná-la contra a têmpora de Harry.

"Oh".

"Você disse que eu podia te azarar se você estivesse errado".

"Eu não estava errado. Faz meses desde que eu estive lá, mas ainda lembro. Penso em você o tempo inteiro. Bom, eu não sabia que era você... Hum... Uau, isso é meio estranho". A mente de Harry começou a se sentir mais clara e ele olhou para Draco com horror, percebendo o que aquilo significava. Andava no mundo da lua por causa de Draco Malfoy. Até tinha se convencido de estar apaixonado. Que idéia ridícula.

"Potter. O que você quer de mim?".

"Não sei", disse Harry devagar. "Me perdi nas lembranças, eu não tinha um plano nem nada assim... Estava procurando alguém que pudesse me dizer que um mosquito não é um Ser, então esse cheiro... Sabonete de dragão?".

"Garra de dragão. Um mosquito não é um ser. Você pode ir agora". Draco recuou e abaixou a varinha.

Nada parecia real - o chão, as paredes, o homem em frente a ele com a expressão errada. Harry andou cambaleante até a porta. "Deus. Era você, não era?".

Draco apenas olhou pra ele, seu rosto ilegível.

* * *

De alguma forma, Harry conseguiu voltar para o apartamento. Deve ter usado pó de flu, porque estava sentado na sala de estar com o sol da tarde brilhando através da janela. Cambaleou até o sofá e se sentou, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos e esperando o mundo fazer sentido.

O sol estava quase se pondo quando ele se levantou de novo. Como isso podia ter acontecido? No que estava pensando? Achava impossível acreditar que todas as vezes em que havia ido ao Armário de Vassouras e descobrira que o homem era Draco Malfoy, havia ficado lá e... Deus, quantas vezes os dois haviam transado? Quantas noites haviam passado nos braços um do outro, explorando seus corpos? Mesmo que esquecesse depois, ele sabia quem era enquanto acontecia. Como era possível?

Harry fechou os olhos e percorreu os lábios com os dedos, lembrando-se da sensação da boca de Draco sob a sua. Pensou no calor de seus olhos e na profundidade fria e acinzentada de seus olhos e percebeu que estava semi-ereto.

Assim, aparentemente, era como havia acontecido. Ele o atraía. Harry começou a rir. Era uma explicação tão simples e, ainda assim, fazia todo o sentido.

Então o que ia fazer a respeito?

Alguns minutos depois, levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, rabiscando um milhete rápido nas costas de um envelope e colocando na geladeira com um ímã antes de aparatar.

_Ron,_

_Fui dar uma caminhada. Volto depois._

_-H_

* * *

Ainda estava cedo da noite, mas era sexta-feira, então o salão de encontros estava bem cheio. Harry subiu em um banquinho do bar e olhou por cima do mar de cabeças, tentando encontrar uma que fosse loira quase branca.

Herbert ficara maravilhado em vê-lo depois de tantos meses, mas depois que Harry contou a ele por que viera - "Sei quem ele é, tenho que encontrá-lo" -, Herbert balançou a cabeça tristemente.

"Desejo a você o melhor, mas receio que o mundo ainda não esteja pronto para nós".

"Não me importo se eles estão prontos. Vão ter que me engolir mesmo assim".

Harry perpassou a multidão mais uma vez. Estava tão certo de que Draco estaria lá. Mas não estava.

Suspirando, pulou para o chão. Várias pessoas ao redor olharam-no curiosas, mas a maioria continuou o que quer que estivessem fazendo.

"Alguém viu um cara loiro, muito loiro, mais ou menos da minha altura? Magro, pálido? Que acha que é melhor que todo mundo?".

"Tinha um cara loiro aqui antes. Não sei pra onde ele foi. Talvez um quarto", disse um homem alto e careca, apontando a porta ao canto.

"Obrigado", disse Harry.

O corredor estava quieto e o carpete era espesso sob seus pés. A maioria dos quartos tinha avisos vermelhos no centro. Harry começou com a porta mais próxima, abrindo, olhando para os ocupantes e, depois de determinar que nenhum deles era Draco, fechando novamente. Já tinha passado por cinco portas - e foi ameaçado uma vez e convidado três -, quando abriu a sexta porta e viu um loiro. O homem na cama ergueu o olhar surpreso.

Não era Draco.

Ele também não estava em nenhum dos quartos.

"Merda", murmurou Harry. Onde ele estava? Havia só mais um lugar no qual poderia procurar, pensou, deixando o Armário de Vassouras sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Ron ainda não estava em casa quando Harry voltou para o apartamento. Mas, embaixo de seu próprio bilhete, Harry encontrou outro, quase ilegível, dizendo, "Saúde, parceiro! Estou na casa da Hermione".

Sorrindo, Harry acrescentou, "Ainda estou fora caminhando, não espere acordado", e foi até a lareira. Não fazia idéia se isso ia funcionar, mas valia a tentativa. Acendeu um fogo pequeno na alcova e atirou um pouco de pó de flu. "Mansão Malfoy", disse, entrando nas chamas.

Ele emergiu, tossindo, em um cômodo de teto bem alto com arquitetura trabalhada e enfeites dourados nas extremidades. Aparentemente a Mansão Malfoy estava conectada com a rede de flu. Talvez isso não fosse tão surpreendente, agora que Draco trabalhava no Ministério. Alguns segundos depois, um elfo apareceu, seus olhos enormes se estreitando diante dele.

"Quem está vindo ao lar dos Malfoy sem ser convidado?", ele guinchou.

"Hum. Desculpe. Eu... Sou Harry Potter. Vim aqui para ver, uh, Draco. Ele está em casa?".

"Harry Potter. Sim. Eu ouve muito da Senhora. Por favor, siga-me".

Harry seguiu o elfo e ficou muito surpreso ao ver a porta do aposento se abrir e dar para um jardim pequeno e bem cuidado. Uma fonte borbulhava suavemente no meio. Olhou para trás e viu que havia caído em uma pequena cabana, as paredes cobertas de hera, ao lado de uma mansão muito grande visível por cima da copa de uma fileira de árvores.

"Eles têm uma casa separada para o flu?".

"É claro", disse o elfo. "O flu público. É apenas apropriado".

Um pavão branco ciscou por ali, sua cauda bastante aberta. Harry balançou a cabeça - nem sabia que existiam pavões brancos - e seguiu o elfo por um caminho de pedra até a frente da casa. A porta estava aberta e Narcissa Malfoy estava em pé no umbral, as mãos unidas a sua frente. Estava usando vestes azul pálido, decorada com pequenas contas peroladas - provavelmente pérolas de verdade.

"Harry", ela disse, sorrindo um sorriso apertado, "que prazer vê-lo. Por favor, entre. Acredito que esteja aqui para ver meu filho?". Sua expressão era indecifrável para Harry.

"Olá, senhora Malfoy", disse Harry. Vê-la trouxe de volta uma enxurrada de lembranças - lembranças de um dia terrível. "Estou. Hum, ele está em casa?".

"É claro. Estávamos indo nos sentar para o jantar. Gostaria de se unir a nós?".

O estômago de Harry roncou. "Na verdade, estou um pouco com fome. Adoraria, obrigado".

Draco ficou muito rígido e quieto quando Harry entrou na sala de jantar e se sentou em frente a ele. Nos primeiros vinte minutos de refeição, ficou em completo silêncio e olhava apenas para seu prato. Entre mordidas de um bife de cordeiro delicioso, Harry respondeu às perguntas incontáveis da senhora Malfoy sobre treinamento de aurores, sua vida em Londres, e a vida de seus amigos e antigos colegas de classe.

"Draco tem trabalhado no Ministério", disse a senhora Malfoy quando Harry terminou de descrever o que sabia dos planos de casamento de Ron e Hermione.

"Eu sei... Bem, não sabia até hoje. Nos esbarramos, hum, perto do escritório dele. É mais ou menos por isso que estou aqui".

A senhora Malfoy olhou para Draco. "Você não me contou isso!", ela disse. "Você está fazendo amigos, isso é excelente".

"Mãe... Por favor", disse Draco, encolhendo-se na cadeira.

"Você está grandinho demais para ter vergonha de sua mãe", ela disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ele. "Harry, há alguma jovem senhorita em especial na sua vida? Você deve estar pensando em sossegar e começar uma família própria logo".

"Er, não". Harry lançou um olhar para Draco, que olhava fixamente seu copo d'água. "Na verdade, não tenho tanta certeza disso. Veja só", ele disse, olhando a senhora Malfoy nos olhos, "percebi recentemente que sou atraído tanto por homens quanto por mulheres. Então o campo é um pouco mais aberto".

O copo d'água de Draco virou estilhaços. Um elfo-doméstico apareceu para recolher os cacos.

"Ah, entendo", disse a senhora Malfoy. "Bem, isso é... Certamente interessante". Ela uniu as mãos a sua frente. "É hora da sobremesa. Harry, espero que goste de suflê de romã".

Depois que acabaram a refeição, foram para a sala de estar. Harry se sentou numa poltrona, curtindo o calor emanando da lareira. Estava agradavelmente cheio e lutando contra a vontade de reclinar a poltrona; seria um erro relaxar, dada à companhia. A senhora Malfoy e Draco estavam sentados em um divã em frente à cadeira de Harry. Estava sentada muito reta, em contraste marcante com seu filho.

Harry procurou algo para dizer. "Hum. Vocês têm uma casa adorável".

"Obrigada", disse a senhora Malfoy, "é gentileza da sua parte. Quais são suas intenções com meu filho?".

Com a pergunta, Draco mudou a postura para imitar a da mãe. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de espanto.

"Não acho que entendo sua...".

"Não se acanhe, Harry. Sei que meu filho compartilha das suas... Inclinações. Só posso assumir que está aqui por isso". Estava sugando a própria boca e suas mãos estavam tão apertadas que suas articulações estavam brancas.

"Oh. Muito bem", disse Harry, olhando para Draco, que encarava a mãe, boquiaberto. O que Harry queria era meter loucamente nele até que perdesse a consciência de prazer, mas aquilo dificilmente era algo para se dizer à mãe de alguém. "Acho que eu talvez fosse gostar de levá-lo para jantar?".

"Entendo. E por que, precisamente, você acha que eu permitiria?".

"Acho que a melhor pergunta seria por que não permitiria".

A senhora Malfou olhou para ele friamente.

"Deixa eu adivinhar", disse Harry. "É porque não sou puro-sangue, certo?".

"Não exatamente", disse a senhora Malfoy. "É porque ele é um Malfoy".

"Certo. Associar-se comigo mancharia o sobrenome". Harry olhou para Draco, perguntando-se se ele se sentia da mesma forma. Draco ainda escrutinava a mãe, mas o que estava tentando ler em seu rosto era um mistério.

A senhora Malfoy contraiu os lábios. "Seu argumento é bom", ela disse.

Harry nem havia percebido que fizera argumentação.

"Permito que namore meu filho".

"Perdão?", disse Draco. "Eu nunca disse que eu... Por que vocês estão falando sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? Quem disse que tenho qualquer interesse por ele?".

"Não seja absurdo, Draco. Você é todo entusiasmado com ele há anos. Você só fala nele".

Harry sorriu malévolo quando o rosto de Draco ficou muito rosado.

"Mãe, falei sobre vencê-lo, não sobre namorá-lo. Não sou assim! Sou um Malfoy. Vou carregar o nome da família".

"É claro que vai", ela disse. "Nunca duvidei disso. Mas há muitas maneiras através das quais você pode...". Ela olhou para Harry, que acompanhava a conversa com grande interesse. "Não deveríamos discutir essas coisas na frente do nosso convidado". Ela se levantou. "Vou deixar que vocês dois conversem. Harry, foi um prazer tê-lo aqui para o jantar. Tenho certeza que teremos esse prazer novamente no futuro".

Ela saiu da sala antes que Harry pudesse responder.

* * *

Ficaram sentados por alguns minutos, os estalidos da lenha queimando o único som na sala. Draco parecia estar perdido em seus pensamentos, seus olhos vagando sem foco pelo ornamentado tapete persa a sua frente. Harry se levantou de sua poltrona e foi se sentar perto de Draco, perto o suficiente para suas coxas se tocarem. Draco não se afastou diante do contato.

"Ela sabe. Ela sempre soube. E não me deserdou", disse Draco quietamente.

"Por que ela faria isso?".

Draco abanou a mão. "Você não entenderia. Você é um mestiço órfão".

"Certo", disse Harry zangado. "E você é um sacana puro-sangue".

"O quê?". Draco revirou os olhos. "Não disse isso como um insulto. É só que... Você não entende, não conseguiria".

Harry deu de ombros, sentindo-se extremamente deslocado, então suspirou. "Que porra a gente vai fazer?".

"Não sei - era você quem andava me perseguindo".

"Eu não estava! Você podia ter parado de ir!... Mas acho que você não sabia que era eu".

"Quis dizer hoje. Primeiro meu escritório, então minha casa...".

"Eu disse, não estava lá pra te procurar, nem sabia que você trabalhava no Ministério. Eu estava com uns insetos que eu... Esquece, não importa".

Draco olhou para Harry, então para o tapete novamente. "Eu sabia que era você".

"Como assim?".

"Desde maio. Percebi depois de algumas vezes. Você estimula sentimentos... Muito específicos. Era óbvio que era você depois de eu pensar um pouco".

Harry recostou-se no sofá. Ele sabia o tempo todo? E mesmo assim voltava, ainda procurava?

"Que tipo de sentimentos?".

"Não acho que vou te contar isso".

"Oh". Harry sorriu suavemente para si mesmo. "Então, você procurava por mim? Quero dizer... É por isso que nos encontrávamos com tanta freqüência?".

Draco deu de ombros. "Não sei... Não me lembro bem".

Harry não tinha certeza de acreditar nele. Não importava. Draco sabia há todos esses meses e ainda assim o queria. Era quase demais para processar. Começava a sentir uma ereção.

"Er, quer ir para o meu apartamento?".

"Seu apartamento? Weasley não vai me azarar na hora? Não, acho que ele me daria um soco; violência física é mais o estilo dele".

"Talvez, mas acho que ele ainda vai estar na casa da Hermione. Mesmo assim, os pais dela não deixam ele dormir lá, então alguma hora ele vai voltar".

"Que progressistas".

"Mas, de qualquer forma, eu não deixaria ele te socar; Mas a gente pode, hum, assistir tv se você prefere não...".

Draco fechou os olhos e sorriu levemente. "Prefiro ter o seu pau dentro de mim".

Harry olhou para trás para ter certeza de que a senhora Malfoy não estava espiando do corredor; a barra parecia limpa. Levantou-se e montou no colo de Draco, seus joelhos afundando nas almofadas. Bem quando Harry se inclinava para beijá-lo, Draco abriu os olhos. Encontrou os lábios de Harry com a boca aberta, envolvendo suas línguas. Agarrou o traseiro de Harry e o puxou para mais perto, gemendo. O beijo tornou-se mais intenso, as mãos tocavam os corpos, tentando se enfiar sob o que pareciam centenas de camadas de roupas.

"A gente pode aparatar daqui?", murmurou Harry contra o queixo de Draco, ofegando.

"Sim", replicou Draco, estendendo o som do S conforme Harry mordia gentilmente sua garganta.

Harry saiu do colo de Draco, odiando romper o contato mas se forçando a pensar no contato ainda mais íntimo por vir. "Podemos fazer juntos. Acho que consigo nos levar direto para o meu quarto", disse, pensando naquele momento que nada valia tanto o risco de rachar quanto aquilo.

Draco levantou-se também, pressionando a virilha, sem dúvida tentando colocar a ereção em uma posição mais confortável. Alinhou seu corpo ao de Harry, colocando seus braços ao redor dele. "Ótimo, podemos evitar seu colega de apartamento".

"É, a gente lida com ele amanhã", disse Harry.

Aparatou, abraçando Draco bem forte e ficou feliz de ver seu quarto aparecer ao redor deles e sentir imediatamente que todas as partes do seu corpo estavam intactas e funcionais.

Caíram na cama, tirando as roupas o mais rápido possível, cada toque queimando como fogo.

* * *

De manhã, Harry acordou com o sol em seu rosto e um cheiro familiar no ar. Inspirou profundamente, esperando que a noite anterior não tivesse sido um sonho.

Virou-se e viu Draco dormindo ao seu lado com os lábios levemente abertos e seu cabelo apontando em todas as direções. Harry sorriu e o beijou; Draco murmurou algo indistinto e enfiou o rosto sob o travesseiro.

Harry acomodou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Talvez devesse dormir um pouco mais.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/T:** Muito obrigada por terem acompanhado a história até o fim. É bem curtinha, mas muito gostosa. É uma drarry canon, aquele tipo que faz a gente realmente pensar que "poderia ter acontecido". Gosto bastante.

Obrigada por tudo. Traduzir esta história foi um prazer.

Obrigada a Maíra e a Ivich Sartre.

_Rebecca Mae_


End file.
